Yeaoh!
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: "Yeaoh is...open to interpretation. Yeaoh is heat. As long as someone gives me heat, it doesn't matter who it is." A series of one-shots. Slash to the max. Maybe some violence. Language. The usual. Rated M!
1. Hail to the King

**Title** : Yeaoh!

 **Featuring** : Shinsuke Nakamura/Many Others!

 **Disclaimer** : Slash to the max. Maybe some violence. Language. The usual. Rated M!

 **Summary** : " _Yeaoh_ is...open to interpretation. _Yeaoh_ is heat. As long as someone gives me heat, it doesn't matter who it is." A series of one-shots.

* * *

 _A/N: So, my new crop of Muses have finally arrived! And although I barely have time to write, they're as active as ever... In any case, I'm happy that ShinsukeMuse has BomaYe'd his way into my heart._

 _ShinMuse: Into your heart? Yeaoh!_

… _...In any case...Hope you enjoy! I'll put my shorter Shinsuke thoughts here, and make the longer ones into separate one-shots. He's like...the 2016 version of my ShawnMuse...whom I still love of course, haha._

 _And yes...the quote in the description is a direct quote from our beloved Strong Style King!_

((()))

Several bright-eyed NXT wrestlers sat around Finn Balor in a circle, their voices low hushed tones echoing in the semi-darkness of the empty Performance Center.

The whole place had been abuzz—Shinsuke freakin' Nakamura was coming to NXT. And although there were many who knew _of_ him, there were precious few who knew the man behind the legend. His arrival was terrifying, and exciting, and mysterious all at the same time.

Finn Balor, of course, was one of the few who had been blessed enough to not only know the man, but to be a close, personal friend with the King of Strong Style.

Which was why, on this quiet Friday afternoon, he sat with a group of wrestlers, whispering sordid legends about his dear friend.

"Well, you see...there's nothing _normal_ about Shinsuke," he explained sagely, sitting back in his chair with his arms folded. "He does what he wants, when he wants, how he wants..." A small, wicked smile crossed the Irishman's handsome face as the innuendo of his words settled into the minds of his audience.

"He's strong as hell, stronger than you'd think from looking at him. And he has no fear, nor an ounce of restraint. If he's your target, you're fucked.

"In _every_ sense of the word."

Out of the corner of his eye, Balor noticed the way Jason Jordan's grip on Chad Gable's arm tightened. The new couple had a lot to worry about these days, not the least of which was the arrival of new wrestlers who would no doubt be attracted to one, or both, of them. They were in the thick of their relationship at this point, and were absolutely terrified at how well they've been getting along. Jordan worried constantly that something horrible was just over the horizon for them both.

'Some guys get all the luck,' Finn thought with a quiet laugh to himself. 'But I'm sure they'll be fine.'

"Now, if you all will excuse me...I've got to pick Shinsuke-san up from the airport. He'll be here bright and early tomorrow...So, make sure to say hello, yeah?"

Although he didn't turn around to see, Finn could hear the nervous shuffling of the other wrestlers as he made his exit.

Mission accomplished.

((()))

"They're all already scared of you, you know," Finn explained as he and Shinsuke carried the older man's luggage into his new room. Nakamura seemed genuinely taken aback at the sudden confession.

"Scared? Of me? Why?"

"I...May or may not have told them a few stories..."

Shinsuke raised an eyebrow, although the ever-present smile on his lips never faded.

"Well, they _should_ be scared...But shouldn't I be the one to show them?" His gaze narrowed, and Finn would feel a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"Naughty boy, Little Prince. Kenta's been a bit too easy on you these days, I take it?"

Balor felt his face color slightly. He hated and loved how direct Shinsuke was. But Finn relished the danger that the Japanese mega-star presented. Shinsuke was more than a person; he was a thrill.

"Actually...Kenta-san's been out with an injury for over a year..."

"Ah. You're in need of discipline then?"

"No! No!" Finn held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, although his loins stirred at the suggestion. "I'm fine, really!"

Nakamura laughed heartily, his long black hair falling freely in front of his dark eyes. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Now then, Beautiful Prince, how about we grab dinner? You can welcome me to America, and I can thank you later."

Finn nodded enthusiastically. "What are you in the mood for?"

"A threesome, preferably with you and Kenta."

"...I meant eating..."

"Me too."

* * *

Review? :P


	2. Obsession (Samoa Joe)

It was the night before his big match against Shinsuke Nakamura, and Samoa Joe was wide awake. He honestly didn't know _why_ he was still up; or, even more disconcerting, why the image of Shinsuke's face kept popping in and out of his mind's eye.

It was all he could see, all he could think about for the past several weeks.

Shinsuke. Shinsuke. Shinsuke.

This was worse than with Balor. Then, it had been an obsession over the title that had consumed them both. Now, however, it wasn't a belt, but a _man_ that had his full attention.

An annoying, beautiful, vicious man.

Joe could see Nakamura even now, as vividly as if the smaller man were in the room with him.

'Now there's a hell of a thought, rooming with that freak,' Joe thought with a lopsided smile. And although he would never admit it to himself, the notion brought him a little shiver.

After all, who _was_ Shinsuke Nakamura anyway? Long, dark hair cut in a strange style; enigmatic, dancing eyes; a lithe but strong body; a ball of charisma and energy. The King of Strong Style. A man who had beaten so many people so soundly that the mention of his name struck fear into the hearts of his opponents.

But the name of Samoa Joe made men afraid too. And he'd be damned if he let the most ridiculous person he'd ever encountered take his throne.

Still, there was one interaction that had _really_ gotten under his skin last month. It was the reason that whenever he saw Shinsuke, his mind went blank, and filled with something between rage and confusion.

The King of Strong Style had looked Joe directly in the eye, without a hint of fear, and _smiled_. He smiled that manic smile, and then _blew Samoa Joe a kiss_ , as earnestly and tenderly as if they had been lovers.

Joe _hated_ it.

Or, rather, he hated the fact that he didn't hate it so much.

In Shinsuke Nakamura, he saw the potential for an amazing rival.

In Shinsuke Nakamura, he also saw the potential for a perfect lover.

Although the man himself hadn't said a single word, the King of Strong Style's actions screamed attraction. Joe didn't know what to make of it at first, unused to such forward advances—until he found himself standing across the ring from a man he simultaneously wanted to kill _and_ fuck, and felt the pounding of his own heart. It all melded together into one big monstrous galaxy of emotion with genuine terror at its center.

And there was no doubt in Samoa Joe's mind that Shinsuke knew it, too.

"Goddamn it!"

Joe was brought swiftly and painfully back to the present day by a very uncomfortable feeling in his pants.

'I am absolutely not turned-on by the thought of Shinsuke Nakamura,' he told himself over and over again as he lay back on his bed. 'No way in Hell.'

And yet, when he closed his eyes, the image was still there. Worse, even, than it was before.

Shinsuke Nakamura. Dark eyes, dark hair, bright smile. Strong hands, soft lips, smooth skin...

* * *

 _Seriously...Shinsuke has taken over my brain! __

 _Review?_


	3. Violins (Lee England Jr)

_A/N: If you haven't seen Shinsuke's entrance from Takeover: Brooklyn II...watch it. Now. Absolutely gave me chills! This part features the amazing violinist!_

* * *

Lee England Jr. was utterly lost in the music, violin humming softly in his hands as he performed in front of over 15,000 people, when he locked eyes with the most beautiful, charismatic man he'd ever seen.

Everything inside of him wanted to freeze in that moment—but he _couldn't_. He had to keep playing, keep performing, keep honoring the amazing man who was standing right in front of him, giving him a look a unveiled admiration. Shinsuke's movements were like water, and he hovered in front of England for a long moment, their eyes still locked, his body flowing with the music, before turning away.

Lee could see strong emotion in the older man's eyes—excitement, nervousness, awe, and something completely undefinable. He wasn't sure what it was, exactly, but whatever it was made his heart race, and his blood turn to ice at the same time.

Nakamura entered the ring and posed to the crowd, throwing a sign of thanks to Lee that made him smile.

'It was my honor,' he thought, eyes grinning over the body of his violin. 'Good luck, Shinsuke Nakamura.'

((()))

Although he was fiercely dedicated to Triple H—and marked out hard when he finally met him in person—Lee England found himself enraptured by Nakamura's match. Every near-fall had him sitting on the edge of his seat until, at last, Shinsuke got the pin on Samoa Joe, one...two...three.

Lee jumped from his chair, hugging the person nearest to him—who just happened to be one of the camera men from earlier who had filmed his performance. Although he had hoped to hide it, the violinist had tears in his eyes that he hadn't even been aware of.

"Amazing, isn't he?" the cameraman asked with a small smile; and Lee had the good grace to blush lightly. Since when was he ever so invested in another man? "You should congratulate him after the show...I'm sure he wants to thank you, as well. That was a hell of a performance."

Lee felt his heartbeat increase once again at the thought. "I...just might do that," he said absently, gaze returning to the large screen. Shinsuke was holding up the golden NXT title, bowing to the audience and reveling in his victory. His body language spoke of pure triumph.

"I just might go congratulate him."

((()))

"You were... _wonderful_."

England hated himself for not coming up with something more eloquent (and for trembling like a little kid in front of their favorite superhero), but seeing Shinsuke Nakamura once again, up close, caused him to freeze up for the second time in one night. His mind, his body...everything simply _stopped_ as he fell into Shinsuke's endless gaze, the two men standing face-to-face in the wrestler's locker room.

Shinsuke bowed formally, although a wicked smile was playing on his lips. Among his many other talents and gifts, Nakamura was incredibly observant as well.

"You were wonderful as well," Shinsuke remarked softly, taking a long step forward, nearly scaring the younger man out of his skin as he held out his hand. "Thank you for making my entrance... _beautiful_."

The way the word "beautiful" left Nakamura's lips reduced Lee's insides to a pile of mush. He _knew_ this feeling, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself. And even as he took the offered hand, England could feel little bolts of electricity running over his skin where they touched.

'Shit.'

Lee England wanted to run away, but Shinsuke wasn't finished with him by a long shot, and the hand that grasped his own showed no signs of letting him go.

"Please, if you have time...Would you play a song, if I asked?"

Shinsuke's face was a mask of innocence as he made his inquiry, and England found himself unable to deny him the request.

"Of course...I'd be honored!" he replied truthfully. "What did you have in mind?"

Nakamura released him, and expertly took out his cell phone to find the sheet music. "It is a music-only piece from a super-star in Japan... It is called 'Story.'"

Lee smiled. "A super-star in Japan? Like you?"

The new NXT champion seemed pleased with the observation, and broke into a wide grin, eyes smiling as well. "Yes...Something like that."

The violinist took the phone carefully, uncasing his violin as he looked over the music on the small screen. It was a simple enough song, at first glance.

Standing very still, and forcing himself to temporarily forget the unforgettable man in front of him, Lee England closed his eyes and began to play.

Almost immediately, the sad beauty of the song wove its way around his heart, flooding his mind with images he didn't want.

He could see the story so clearly—his own, and many others—of love lost, love regained, love abandoned. Love understood. He could _feel_ the pain the piece carried, and knew that in a few moments, if he wasn't careful, the sorrow of it all would overtake him, and drown him.

But there was hope as well; and just as the darkness of the music reached its crescendo, a small light burst through.

 _Love never dies_.

Lee opened his eyes, and saw that Shinsuke wasn't even looking at him—he was swaying slowly, lost in the music, a small smile on his lips, a flush still on his face from the match. Determined to finish the song, England closed his eyes once more and powered through it, though tears once again found their way to his face.

As it ended, and the last few notes rang out in the empty room, Lee noticed first and foremost that it was completely silent in the rest of the building. Had everyone else gone home?

Secondly, when he at last opened his eyes again, he saw Shinsuke standing in front of him, staring intently.

Lee's first emotion was fear, followed closely by terror; and, instinctively, he took a step back.

But before he could retreat, Shinsuke had him by the arm that held the bow, and pulled the younger man in close. Too close. Lee could almost feel the other man's heartbeat.

"Thank you," the former IWGP Champion whispered, leaning in close, smiling internally as England flinched visibly. "You really are wonderful. As beautiful as any song."

Lee was mesmerized as Shinsuke brought their lips together, gently, but with great strength and urgency.

Once again, he was frozen; although now he had no time to wonder why. Shinsuke's lips were soft against his own, and when he felt the wrestler carefully take the violin out of his hands, England knew that he was reaching the point of no return.

He was gasping for breath as Nakamura took a step back, turned around, and placed the instrument reverently in it's case.

"I have to keep it safe," he explained, clicking the locks. "Because I am not very gentle...or so I am told."

The thrill Lee felt at Shinsuke's words was undoubtedly erotic, and it temporarily broke the spell. He could move again, thankfully, and the first thing he did was put some distance between himself and the wrestler...Although he had the distinct sense that, if he ran, Nakamura would chase him.

And catch him.

Again, the deep soul-shiver, and Lee England shook his head. "Wait, seriously...You and... _me_...?"

Shinsuke smiled manically and nodded. "If you want to," he said casually, although his body language was said that he was prepared to argue his point. "I just won a fun match...And although I will see Finn later tonight, I would also like to see _you_."

The emphasis that Nakamura put on the word "see" made it clear to Lee that the man wasn't talking about _looking_ at all.

"Don't you want to see me too?" he asked coquettishly, licking his lips, as England felt his self-control slipping far, far away.

"I don't know, I...I just..."

"May I convince you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course." Shinsuke's smile faded not a bit. "I mean, I am the strongest one here, but...I always ask permission before I play."

"Play..." England repeated the word, wondering if he could truly see random sex with a famous wrestler as simply as playing. "Won't they gossip about us?"

"So?" Nakamura opened his arms. "Kiss me again, and then tell me your decision, okay?"

With a slow nod, Lee let Shinsuke approach him—and he cried out in surprise and a little pain as the man pushed him hard, back first, against a wall. The Japanese wrestler raised an eyebrow. That cry sounded dangerously close to a moan.

"Damn," Lee whispered, as Shinsuke went to work, his long fingers keeping him steady as he gripped his arms. The violinist could feel Shinsuke's long leg make its way between his own; and when that same knee that not long ago nearly knocked a man out gently nudged his growing hard-on, Lee could feel his head swimming.

Before he could stop himself, he was gripping Nakamura's upper arms in return, holding on for dear life as the wrestler's mouth claimed his.

"So sexy," Shinsuke grinned, tongue delving into Lee's mouth with reckless abandon. His long hair tickled the younger man's face, and Shinsuke could feel the tenseness of his limbs. "Afraid?" he asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah," England gasped as Nakamura went to work on his neck, licking and nipping at a spot that made him moan loudly and lean into the professional wrestler's solid frame. Shinsuke repositioned Lee so his arms were around the taller man's neck, and in one fluid motion wrapped the violinist's leg around his waist.

In this position, it was too easy for Lee to feel Shinsuke's massive erection, straining as it was against his tight, red-leather pants.

"Don't fuck me too hard," he gasped, and Shinsuke only smiled in answer.

All at once, however, the pair could hear footsteps just outside the door.

"Anyone in here?" a voice asked tentatively, and Lee England felt his heart stop.

But Shinsuke Nakamura was a pro. Effortlessly, he disengaged from the younger man, and straightened out his clothes.

"Next time," he whispered to Lee, smiling as a security guard informed them that the building was closing in 10 minutes. Nakamura nodded graciously, and held open the door for England to leave.

"We will have to finish later," he half-whispered, half-hissed as England walked by him in a daze.

For his part, Lee was still stunned at it all, although he was grateful for the interruption. As he watched Shinsuke walk away, that ever-present seemingly-drunken swagger in his step, England was certain that, while he would do everything in his power to avoid being trapped in a small room with a wrestler again, he would without a doubt see Shinsuke Nakamura.

Preferably sooner rather than later.

* * *

 _Next part up soon, hopefully!_

 _Review?_


	4. Demon (Finn Balor)

Shinsuke's blood was on fire from his interrupted play-time with the beautiful violinist. As he drove back to his hotel room, he debated whether he should stop by and see someone— _anyone_ —who could get the heat out of his veins, or if he should just take a cold shower and get to bed.

Fortunately, the decision was made for him when he opened his room door and saw Finn Balor dozing on the bed in his underwear.

"Perfect," he breathed, stripping out of his clothes then and there, and climbing on the soft mattress silently.

Finn was always fun. Whether in Japan, or the UK, or America, once the younger Irishman found chemistry with someone, the possibilities were endless.

Shinsuke slapped Balor hard on the ass, startling him.

"Hey, I'm here," Nakamura grinned. "Why are you still dressed?"

Finn slowly came awake, and a handsome smile took his features. "I came here to congratulate you...Big win tonight."

"And for you, tomorrow."

Finn shrugged. "Hopefully. Tonight, though..."

Before he could say another word, Shinsuke had him on his stomach, one strong hand pushing his head into the mattress, and the other pulling down his briefs.

"Sorry, I can't hold back," the King of Strong Style apologized. "I was interrupted earlier..."

Balor nodded sympathetically. "Ugh, that's the worst."

"Yes. But this is the best."

Without a moment of preparation, Shinsuke thrust up to the hilt into Finn's tight ass, throwing his head back and howling triumphantly.

"I wanted to do this to Joe all month," he said through gritted teeth. "And to that cute violinist tonight, too."

"Such a slut," Finn laughed, taking the opportunity to lift himself up on his hands and knees to take some pressure off. However, the moment he was in reach, the new NXT champion hooked two fingers into the Demon Prince's mouth, silencing him effectively.

Finn moaned around the fingers as Shinsuke thrust in and out of him at a steady pace that was slowly increasing.

"Kenta really needs to punish you," Nakamura teased, using his free hand to grip Finn's narrow hips. "I will talk to him after this."

Balor shook his head desperately, and a thin stream of saliva seeped out of his mouth and around Nakamura's fingers.

"Be good then, yes?"

For his part, Shinsuke was going to make it good for them both. Although his pace started off slow, he had far too much tension built up in his body and brain.

His movements very quickly became face-paced and erratic, and he could feel his dear friend winding up with tension underneath him.

Of course, he couldn't help but take advantage of Finn's legendary flexibility; and in one smooth motion, he grabbed one of Finn's arms and pulled so that they were both resting up on their knees. Balor's back was bending in a slight arch, and Shinsuke took the opportunity to kiss him roughly before sticking his fingers in his mouth once more.

Finn groaned in protest and pleasure, working hard to keep his balance as they both bent back further and further.

Shinsuke knew him so well.

In this position, everything was pleasure—from the tightness of their limbs to the tightness growing in their groins. They were heading full speed into an insane climax.

'He fucks just like he wrestles,' Finn thought with a small smile. 'I love that crazy fucker.'

A violent shock passed through him suddenly, and he groaned around Shinsuke's long fingers. The older man had started pounding his prostate, having found the perfect angle, and Balor knew that he couldn't hold on for very long.

Besides the fact that the Japanese superstar was _very_ well-endowed, the man simply was a professional at the Art of Love.

"Eh...cannn't..." Finn tried to speak, despite his mouth being otherwise occupied, but found that he was ignored either way. He wanted to warn Shinsuke that he was going to come...

Too late. With an open-mouthed cry, Finn came hard, shooting out his seed far out from his body onto the bed below him, butt clamping down hard on Shinsuke's cock, back bending even further than he thought humanly possible.

Nakamura cried out low in his throat, shaking hard with his own release as Finn drew it out of him in violent throbs of pleasure. It was too much, too fast; and yet it was exactly what he needed.

"Fuck," he growled (in English and then again in Japanese) through his teeth, eyes screwed shut.

When it was at last over, he fell forward, and straight down on top of Finn, smiling as the younger man groaned under his full weight. But he loved the feeling of the contact of their skin.

"Sorry, Little Prince," Shinsuke apologized. "I was too overexcited. I'll repay you."

Balor, still catching his breath, smiled. "Damn right you will."

"Don't get cocky, or I'll kill you," he warned jokingly, before sliding off to Finn's side and planting a sincere kiss on his red lips. "Thank you, my friend."

"Anytime," Finn said sleepily, returning the kiss lazily. He was so happy that Shinsuke joined NXT. "Anytime..." He seemed to reconsider for a second.

"I didn't know my spine could bend that way," he commented as he and Shinsuke cuddled together under the cool sheets. Nakamura chuckled.

"I'm glad it did. Would have been an awkward injury to explain..."

* * *

 _Next part forthcoming! Seriously...help me. I'm obsessed with this man! __

 _Until then...Review? :)_


	5. Kiss Me Once (Sami Zayn)

_A/N: I didn't want to have too many sexy-time chapters one after another, so here's a short, and sweet one. Because the next one is..._

 _ShinsukeMuse: YEAOH!_

* * *

 _He's going to fucking kiss me._

That was the only thought that ran through Sami Zayn's mind as he stared across the ring at the man who had so soundly beaten him just one day before.

Sami had come to the empty arena to warm up before his big debut at Wrestlemania; and being alone in the stadium gave him time to meditate and process.

After all, it had been an eventful last few days, and tomorrow was fixing to be monumental as well.

Of course, deep down, Zayn knew that nothing would top the match he had last night with the Japanese Superstar known as Shinsuke Nakamura.

The man, full of charisma and life and fire, had beaten the hell out of Sami, yet pushed him to a place where he knew he would only get better and better. Though they had only fought once, Sami felt like a better man for it, like he had gotten stronger from that single meeting.

Shinsuke had that effect on people, though. Finn had warned Sami well in advance that Nakamura was like this bright light that drew everyone inexorably in to itself. He didn't even do it on purpose; that's just who Nakamura was. He was a magnet.

And now, Sami Zayn found himself face to face with the compelling and enigmatic man once more, alone in an empty arena.

And Shinsuke wasn't saying anything; he simply approached—quiet, non-threatening, dark eyes lighting up with his emotions.

For a moment, Sami wanted to cry, remembering the way Shinsuke embraced him after their match. He should have felt something else—maybe fear, maybe anger, he wasn't sure, really—but the only thing he felt with Nakamura's slow approach was...sadness.

The proverbial torch had been passed; Zayn's time was over in NXT, and Shinsuke's time was now. But the thought of leaving made Sami feel sad inside.

After all, NXT was his home.

"Thank you," Shinsuke said softly once he was in earshot.

And, really, that was all he needed to say. Because the King of Strong Style was still coming closer, closer, _too_ close...

'Wait a minute...He's going to fucking kiss me!'

Sami didn't have time to react before Nakamura's soft lips had claimed his in a smothering kiss. The Heart and Soul of NXT felt the world spinning dangerously around him, eyes wide open and hands limp at his sides.

He wanted to say something, _do_ something, but he couldn't even think with the little bolts of electricity that raced all around the surface of his skin where Shinsuke's hands touched, his head becoming foggy with confusion and desire, his lungs quickly losing breath into Shinsuke's burning mouth.

Sami moaned helplessly as Shinsuke maneuvered his arms around his body in a tight embrace, not once breaking their kiss.

It seemed to last somewhere between forever and an instant. However long it was, when Shinsuke pulled away, Sami Zayn felt both comforted and overwhelmed.

Nakamura was smiling softly at him, the same serenity from their match hovering around them both like a golden aura.

"Thank you," the King of Strong Style repeated gently; and without another word, he placed a light kiss on Sami's forehead before turning on his heel to walk away.

Zayn watched him go, unmoving.

'What the hell just happened?" he wondered, touching his lips in awe.

* * *

 _Next chapter up...right now! Hee hee._


	6. Sumata (Jason Jordan)

"Do you know what _sumata_ is?"

The question caught Jason Jordan completely off guard, especially because he'd had neither seen, nor heard, Shinsuke come into the room.

"I... _what_?"

The older man was circling him slowly; and although his posture was nonthreatening, Jason felt his heart rate increase with each passing second.

Jordan had seen the little glances that Nakamura had been directing at him. And though he, Gable, and Shinsuke had gotten along well so far in a few six-man tag matches, Jason couldn't shake the feeling that the Japanese super-star wanted more from him.

" _Sumata_ is...sex without sex," the King of Strong Style explained, choosing his words carefully.

JJ's eyes widened to their fullest extent. "But I...I'm flattered, but...Chad and I..." He forced himself to breathe and calm down. "I'm in a committed relationship," he ended, sighing.

Shinsuke's gaze narrowed. "Is that the only thing stopping you? Do you feel the heat too, JJ? Because I do."

Jason hated how direct Nakamura could be sometimes. Still, he couldn't deny that there was so attraction there...on both their parts. He had felt a ton of guilt at first, but Gable had put his mind at rest.

"Dude, Shinsuke Nakamura is hot as hell," he said, reassuring Jordan when he at last admitted his secret desire for the King of Strong Style. "I mean, _look_ at him! Everyone with a pulse wants a little piece of him, y'know? He's got that magnetic quality that just draws you in..."

Now, here he was, being propositioned by the object of his desire. Was he really that unfaithful?

"You are perfect for sumata," Shinsuke was explaining, watching Jason Jordan's reactions carefully. "And I would love to show you..."

Jason shook his head. "I can't..."

"Why don't you ask Chad?"

Now there was an interesting idea.

Eyes filled with suspicion, Jason took at his cell and called Chad, handing the phone over to Shinsuke before his partner could pick up.

He could tell when Gable answered, because Nakamura's face lit up with a bright smile as he exclaimed, "Chaddy! Hi!"

'Chaddy?' Jason thought with a raised eyebrow. 'That's a new one.'

"Hey...I have a question." As he spoke, Shinsuke made sure to make eye-contact with Jordan the entire time. "You see...JJ is very sexy. I can't control myself..." There was a pause, most likely in which Chad added some commentary.

"Yeah, that. It's getting hard...Heh heh." Another pause. "So, yeah...Could I borrow your boyfriend? I want us to have fun, but I do not want to hurt your relationship... No sex, I promise. Just fun. Yeah, you know..."

As they finished up the conversation, Jason Jordan's jaw dropped as realization hit him like a freight train. By the time the two of them hung up, he had Shinsuke by the shoulders.

"Oh my _God_!You've slept with Chad before, haven't you?! When?! How?!"

Shinsuke shrugged. "Long ago...long before he met you."

"But, but...How in the world...?!"

The younger superstar was tripping and sputtering over his words, so the King of Strong Style simply placed a long, slender finger against Jordan's lips, silencing instantly.

"Too many questions will only make things more confusing," he sighed, letting the pad of his finger trace Jason's full lips. "Hmmm...So much fun we could have... Chaddy says that he does not mind, as long as you want it, too..."

Jason Jordan was damn near in a trance, body completely still, though his mind was reeling. "Chad said it was okay," he repeated quietly, voice trailing off into baffled silence. He didn't know whether to be aroused, or terrified, or both. "I can...with you..." Shinsuke's smile had been growing by the second, and now Jason Jordan was most _definitely_ terrified.

"So the last question is...Do you want to play with me, JJ?"

((()))

"S-Shinsuke!"

Jason Jordan was gasping for breath as he sank slowly to his knees, bracing himself against the wall with one strong arm as a thick river of sticky cum ran down between his legs.

Shinsuke had taught him very well just exactly what "sumata" was over the last hour. It was all about getting off by rubbing against another part of someone's body...no penetration involved, as promised.

Jason had been confused at first, but he very quickly learned that the possibilities, apparently, were endless.

Of course, Shinsuke had built up to it in the most tantalizing, torturous way, kissing and licking and tasting every inch of Jason Jordan's body until the younger man was trembling with need. He had no idea what was coming when the Japanese superstar stripped down and pulled out his massive cock, drenching them both in some type of flowery-smelling lotion or oil.

But Nakamura seemed to especially love Jason's thick thighs, focusing his attention there immediately. He pressed Jordan's legs together, and slid his dick in between them.

Jason had been mesmerized the entire time, watching in awe as Shinsuke blew his load just from that; and he didn't fully understand it until Shinsuke guided him to do the process in reverse, this time with Jason thrusting desperately between the King of Strong Style's long, slender legs as they stood face-to-face with one another.

The sensation was so unlike anything he had ever felt that it caught him off-guard, and he came hard onto Shinsuke's stomach, earning himself a look of indignation and a hard minute-long spanking that left him gasping and apologizing from the bottom of his heart.

Not long after that, both men had come at least twice, maybe three times from the incomprehensible variation of squeezing and friction, something that Jason hadn't even known was possible.

"I...I don't know if I can...anymore..."

"Ah, come on! You're young and strong!" Shinsuke protested, pushing Jason so that he lay on his back in the pool of cum and lotion on the floor. Jordan groaned in protest and received a hard kiss on the lips for his complaints.

Without waiting even a moment, Nakamura climbed on top of the younger man's body, bracing his knees on the ground and positioning Jordan's cock snugly between his legs.

Jason thought he'd explode right away just from the sight of Shinsuke riding him so sensually, his mouth open, his head thrown back, long hair hanging in front of his face as he raised and lowered his hips rhythmically.

And Nakamura was squeezing him expertly, never crushing his manhood, but placing just enough pressure on it to drive him wild. Shinsuke's long fingers groped backwards, and he massaged Jason's balls, tender as they were from being emptied so much tonight.

" _Please_ , Shinsuke..."

JJ didn't know why he was begging, or what he was begging for. He had never experienced anything so erotic; and, according to the King of Strong Style, this wasn't technically sex because no one had penetrated the other.

Although he had his doubts about that particular definition of sex, he was without a doubt having the time of his life as tension built up in his body once more.

'Goddamn, if he's this amazing just fucking with his legs...'

Eyes screwed shut, Jason Jordan's back arched as he rode the wave of yet another orgasm, white and black lightening bolts taking over his vision.

Mercifully, Shinsuke gave the younger man a moment to rest as he figured out what to do next. Jason struggled to catch his breath the whole while, and when he was finally able to open his eyes, he saw Nakamura dragging a large, full-length mirror into the room.

Jordan could read Shinsuke's intentions as clearly as if they were reflected in the glass, and he tried to roll his exhausted body away to safety.

"Shinsuke, not that...!"

The King of Strong Style merely smiled as he positioned the mirror right against the wall in front of where Jason Jordan lay. Brushing his own long hair to the side, he rolled the younger man onto his stomach, gripping his waist tightly, and leaning over so that he could whisper directly into his ear.

"Don't you want to watch yourself?" he breathed into Jason's ear, loving the delicious way he shivered. "Don't you want to see the beautiful sight that I see? You look so helpless..."

Jason glanced, for a moment, into the mirror, and nearly died from embarrassment. The wanton look on his own face...the lotion and cum all over his body...

What the hell was going on?!

And Shinsuke behind him was glorious and terrifying, his smile caught somewhere between lust and bad intentions, his dark eyes flashing with each new, wicked idea. Jason was absolutely entranced by the man, to the point that he would have traded in his valuables just to get a taste of the sweat that covered the King of Strong Style's olive skin.

"I want to come inside," Shinsuke was musing as he lifted Jordan's hips, forcing the younger man to his hands and knees. "But I promised Chaddy I wouldn't... Damn."

The entire time he spoke, Nakamura's hands traced random patterns on Jason's rib cage and back, causing goosebumps to rise all over his exposed flesh.

A low moan escaped Jordan's lips, and his body, on it's on volition, began to push back against Shinsuke's.

"You can come inside!" he said desperately, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at himself in the mirror as he said it. "Please, fuck me!"

"Naughty boy," Shinsuke scolded with a laugh. "Chad will yell at us both." He seemed to consider for a moment, but eventually shook his head. "No, I think just this is good enough, don't you? Next time, it will be you, me, and Chaddy, and we'll all play together...Yes?"

"Yessss," Jason Jordan hissed, feeling Nakamura's long fingers stroking his cock once more. He just couldn't take it. Shinsuke was everything he didn't even know he wanted. In the back of his mind, Jason wondered if he'd ever be able to go back to normal-sex with Chad...

It was almost as if Shinsuke could sense that his Jordan's mind had wandered. He released the younger man's cock, locked his arm around his waist, and stuck two finger deep into Jason Jordan's twitching hole.

Jason gasped and nearly pitched forward onto his stomach, but Nakamura held him up, tightly, in position. The King of Strong Style had found his prostate almost instantly, and was massaging it not-at-all gently.

Shinsuke couldn't help but smile as Jordan trembled and bucked, the muscles in his strong legs and buttocks rippling underneath his supple skin. It was almost endearing how his body both tried to get away from Shinsuke and get closer to him at the same time.

'Definitely next time, all the way,' Nakamura thought, biting his lip in satisfaction as Jason Jordan came hard, crying out as his body went stiff as a board, cum leaking out as his muscles clamped down on Shinsuke's fingers.

'So tight...' His own erection was growing once more, and Shinsuke sighed. As much fun as he was having, he knew that JJ would be exhausted after coming so many times...

So what the hell was he supposed to do now?!

* * *

 _*blushes*_

 _That's...the most explicit and odd thing I've written in a while..._

 _WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME, SHINMUSE?!_

 _Review?_


	7. Own My Own (Shin and Tana)

_A/N: If you haven't watched his entrance at Takeover:Toronto yet...Do so immediately. I wrote this chapter way before I saw that, but Shin's movements made me want to post this one right away... (ahem) Also, in my stories, usually, italics are thoughts/memories. :)_

* * *

Shinsuke lay restlessly in his bed, having left Jason's house and arrived back at his own (still sporting a raging boner, of course). He wished with all his heart that there was someone he could call to help him with his _big problem_ , but it was way too late at night for all that.

It seemed as though he'd have to take matters into his own hands this time.

With a resigned sigh, he positioned himself so that he was lying comfortably on his back, slipped one hand into the front of his boxers, and the other up to his exposed nipples.

As he lightly tweaked and tugged, Shinsuke let his mind wander back to the events of tonight with Jason Jordan. Of course, he was hard as a rock imagining those strong, supple thighs, and that twitching hole he didn't even get to use. Best of all were JJ's reluctant cries— _just_ on the edge of begging for mercy.

Suddenly, however, Shinsuke's mind wandered to an entirely different moment, with an entirely different person.

He groaned aloud, biting his lip. He didn't _want_ to get off on that particular memory, but it seemed as though his psyche had other things planned.

After all, he would never forget _that_ night...

 _Shinsuke didn't even hear him open the door, much less come in and stand by the edge of the bed. For someone so muscular, he was more graceful and quiet than a cat...when he wanted to be._

 _"Holy fucking shit, Tana," Shinsuke found himself saying as he started awake, the form by his bed surprising him out of sleep. "Knock next time, won't you?!"_

 _Hiroshi Tanahashi smiled down at Shinsuke—not his rare, and infuriating, condescending smirk, but a genuine smile._

 _"Shinsuke...I'm so happy to see you."_

 _He was slurring his words, and Nakamura knew right away that he'd been out drinking with his friends. A rare event, to be sure, but nothing to be surprised about. They had all won big matches tonight, after all; celebrating was certainly in order._

 _But that still didn't explain why Tanahashi Hiroshi was in his bedroom._

 _"I came here...I'm so happy..." His words were slow and measured, and Shinsuke rolled his eyes. Deciding that this wasn't going to end anytime soon, he scooted over on the other side of the bed, and patted the newly-empty space._

 _"Tana, lay down and get some damn sleep. You're kinda drunk."_

 _Hiroshi nodded sagely. "Yeah..." He began to strip away his clothes, and Shinsuke turned away, to give him privacy._

 _Not that it was anything he hadn't seen before, but, still._

 _He felt the mattress shift just the slightest bit as Tana climbed in, and couldn't help but smile: It had been a long time since they shared a bed._

 _The happy warmth radiating from Tanahashi's body was comforting...or, at least, it was until Shinsuke felt a pair of huge arms curling around his waist, and a muscular leg draped over his own._

 _"What the fuck, Tana?" he asked, mildly annoyed as he tried to roll away, to no avail. Tanahashi was like a squid, tangling their limbs even more. Shinsuke managed to roll onto his back; but, Hiroshi immediately pinned him, as though they were in the ring, and not in a bed._

 _Nakamura felt a strange pulse in the pit of his stomach as he looked up into Tanahashi's beautiful eyes. The older man had Nakamura's wrists pinned above his head, and the King of Strong Style's waist pinned with his powerful thighs._

 _Shinsuke struggled, and realized that if he wanted to get free, he'd really have to fight for it._

 _"I saw you, like this, with Kazuchika," Tana was saying, a far-away look in his eyes. "You were holding him down, and he was squirming and fighting, but you took him anyway. I wanted to have you in the exact same way since then..."_

 _Shinsuke's face became warm with slight embarrassment. He knew exactly what Hiroshi was talking about, and when it had happened...but he didn't know anyone was watching him, at the time._

 _The thought of Tana peeking in through the door like some kind of pervert as he fucked Okada made Shinsuke hot all over; and combined with the knowledge that the normally-reserved Tanahashi wanted to do the same thing to him made Nakamura bite his lip and moan._

 _"Tana, go to sleep," Shinsuke said somewhat shakily, cock rock-hard in his boxers._

 _"Can't." Hiroshi, apparently feeling the erection as well, started to grind their crotches together, never releasing Shinsuke's trapped wrists. "I need you."_

 _Before the King of Strong Style could give his sarcastic reply, Tanahashi leaned down and kissed him, hard, full on the mouth. Their chests, pressed so closely together, revealed that their heartbeats were in sync, both speeding up as the friction between their bodies increased._

 _"Tanahashi..." Shinsuke managed to pull an arm free, and pointed over to his nightstand. Hiroshi gave him a questioning look._

 _"There's rope in there," Nakamura explained, dark eyes burning. "If you're going to rape me, Tana, do it right."_

Shinsuke's breath hitched in his throat, and he had to force himself to slow down, or else he was going to come too quickly. His cock was painfully hard, and dripping pre-cum freely into his palm. Somehow, Tanahashi did this to him in a way that no one else in Shinsuke's life could.

'Damn, I miss him,' he found himself thinking, and the sadness was almost enough to cool him down completely.

Almost.

However, his imagination remained as faithful as always, and Nakamura resumed the scene in his head without pause, hands beginning their rhythm once more.

 _Shinsuke pulled against the rope that looped around both his wrists and the bedpost—a clumsy, but effective restraint—while Hiroshi thrust into him as he knelt between his long legs at a slow, but steady, pace._

 _Nakamura knew that they were being too loud, that their easily recognizable voices could probably be heard from a kilometer away._

 _But there was no way that they could stifle their moans, their gasps, their cries. Their bodies, in any configuration, always fit perfectly together. Tana, no doubt, was overwhelmed with the tightness of Nakamura's twitching opening; and Shinsuke's pleasure buttons were all being pounded at the same time._

 _Tanahashi, never stopping his movements—the man had stamina like a god—once again kissed Shinsuke, nipping at his neck after leaving his wet lips. Shinsuke, for his part, was forced into a more passive role this time, only receiving pleasure, able to do nothing more than writhe and buck under Tanahashi's weight._

 _When he tried to regain some measure of control, Hiroshi shifted, pushing Shinsuke's legs even further apart, driving in deeper and causing the younger man to gasp aloud._

 _"Your flexible body," Tanahashi was saying, as drunk with lust as he was with alcohol, "I love what I can do to it."_

 _"Your dirty talk is shit," Shinsuke remarked, eyes shut tight against the sensations, more turned on than he would dare to admit by Hiroshi taking him so forcefully._

 _Tanahashi took the insult in stride, and responded by sticking two fingers in Nakamura's open mouth. Shinsuke stared at him wide-eyed._

 _"Don't be so rude," Hiroshi scolded, and felt the King of Strong Style's body clench around him. He was one of the few people in this world who knew just how much Shinsuke loved being on both sides of the sadomasochistic fence._

 _"Answer me," he demanded, thrusting once, hard, and hitting Shinsuke's prostate. Beneath Tana, the younger man moaned and squirmed, nodding once, desperately._

 _"Good boy, Shin-Chan. Now, let's see how long you can last today. Make me happy, Nakamura."_

"Fuck!"

Back arching up off the bed, Shinsuke came hard in his hand, eyes squeezed shut as the memory of that night played behind his eyelids like a well-loved porno.

When the flashes and tremors at last passed, Nakamura lay limp, finally sated from the day's activities. Again, he found his mind wandering back to Japan, and all the people he left there—Kazuchika, Tana, Goto, and so many others. He was too tired to feel regret, but the small pain in his heart served to remind him why he was here, and what his purpose was in coming so many thousands of miles.

It was all like a dream...and the best part of it was getting to love through everyone. There was no way to replace, in his heart, the ones he left behind; but if there's one thing Shinsuke was sure of, was that there was certainly room for more people in his heart...and in his bed, of course.

With that final thought, the beautiful King of Strong Style fell asleep, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

 _I'm having too much fun writing Shinsuke... I hope it's as much fun for you all as it is for me. ;)_

 _Review?_


	8. Positive Vibes (No Way Jose)

( _A/N: I wanted to finally do something sweet again, LOL. Inspired by Shinsuke's and Jose's Insta pages, ha._ )

* * *

Shinsuke was still sitting on the floor of the hallway, long after his match was over, long after the crew and other wrestlers had gone back to their hotel rooms.

He was feeling a powerful mixture of several emotions at once—anger, sadness, despair—and he wouldn't have been ashamed to admit that he had shed more than a few tears since he limped from the ring to the backstage area, having lost his first match in NXT to cheap tricks from Samoa Joe.

For a moment, he regretted taunting his opponent; but that regret quickly flared into to burning hot anger.

"I want my damn rematch," he whispered, in English, as he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his folded arms.

"Of course you do, Champ...But you can't let one loss get you down."

The King of Strong Style looked up with bleary eyes. It was No Way Jose who dared to speak to him; and although the two of them had begun to develop a pretty decent relationship over the last few months, Shinsuke simply wasn't in the mood.

"Go away please," he mumbled, lowering his head once more. "I don't want to talk right now."

Jose was undaunted. "Yeah...I heard you tell the camera crew the same thing." He knelt by Nakamura's side and put a comforting hand lightly on his leg. "But, the thing is, Shin...I'm your friend, and there's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone in a cold ass hallway all night. You need to get washed up, and fed, and then to bed to rest up."

Shinsuke rolled his eyes, although his heart was touched by Jose's genuine concern for him. For a moment, he could swear he heard Tanahashi's voice telling him the same thing...

"I'll be fine," Nakamura answered, not looking up, still sulking. "Seriously. I promise. I'll go home."

"I know you'll get home; I'm driving you there, in fact."

Shinsuke started to protest, when he suddenly felt Jose's strong arms under his legs and butt. He swore in Japanese as the younger man lifted him forcefully and began to carry him towards the back exit.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded, flustered.

No Way Jose only smiled. "My dear friend...I'm a full inch taller than you, plus 20 pounds heavier. If you're not going to move, I'm going to move you." He paused to consider, dark eyes shining. "Of course, you _could_ hop down and kick the ever-loving shit out of me for being so rude...But I'm betting that you won't. Because you have to take care of yourself, and you and I both know that I can help with that.

"Plus, you think I'm awesome."

Jose watched Shinsuke's resolve to be alone and pouty slowly melt away, until a small smile came to his lips.

He didn't admit it out loud, but Jose wanted so badly to kiss the King of Strong Style in that moment, it physically _hurt_.

"Alright, fine; put me down, and I'll come with you," Shinsuke offered, hearing Jose sigh with relief when he set him back on his feet. "Lead the way, _dear friend_."

Jose took the bit of sarcasm in stride. Of course Shinsuke was angry, and hurting—body and soul. Luckily for the King of Strong Style, No Way Jose had just the remedy for post-match blues.

((()))

Jose had expected to hear the shower running when they reached the hotel; instead, his ears picked up the distinct sound of a tub being filled with water; and, judging from the amount of steam coming from the bathroom, it was quite hot.

Still, Jose knew that people did things slightly differently in Japan, and he was determined to make sure that Shinsuke was as comfortable as possible. He had to admit that he was more than a little surprised when the older man agreed to accompany him to his room (especially when he could have just as easily gone to his own own), but given the circumstances, it made sense. They were stuck in Canada until at least Sunday night.

And who wanted to be alone after such a tough loss?

Jose's heart had begun to hurt when he noticed just how badly Nakamura was limping as they walked out to the car back at the arena.

'A good, long soak will do him good,' he thought with a nod to himself as he emptied his cabinets of anything that the King of Strong Style would find delicious. After looking at the clock, however, he settled on making a simple fruit-and-vegetable smoothie for them both that promised to restore some lose electrolytes...or something like that. He wasn't one hundred percent sure of the benefits, but his grandmother swore by it. Maybe they'd go out for something more substantial tomorrow...Ramen?

"Hey, Jose...Thank you."

The younger wrestler was startled to hear Shinsuke's voice; but when he turned around, there was the man himself, a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water falling occasionally from his long, black hair.

'Lord, have mercy,' Jose thought, swallowing hard.

After months of hanging out, and on-and-off tagging with Nakamura, he couldn't deny that he was starting to catch some pretty strong feelings for the King of Strong Style...and the easy chemistry they shared together only made it worse. And it didn't help that the stories of Shinsuke's bedroom exploits were beginning to make their way to Jose's itching ears...

With a start, he realized that (a) he was staring at the object of his affection, and (b) Shinsuke was smiling right back at him.

"How ya feelin'?" Jose asked casually, to break the spell that had fallen over him, handing Nakamura a shake.

"Much better, thanks to you," he reply honestly, throwing Jose a nod before downing the healthy drink. Shinsuke made a face. "Needs alcohol."

Jose laughed aloud at that, and shook his head. "You're the worst!"

Shinsuke grinned his signature grin, placed the glass on the counter, and yawned.

"Sorry...I'm super-tired..."

"Yeah, all the adrenaline must be gone by now, bro."

"Do you mind if we go to bed now?"

No Way Jose choked on his drink. Somehow, his mind instantly filled with a thousand not-safe-for-work thoughts. "W-What?"

Nakamura smiled, biting the side of his tongue in his glee. "I'm tired, and I think sleeping will be best for now, yes? Did you think of something different?"

Jose felt his face grow hot. "No, no, I agree completely...Sleep is what we both need right now." He knew he was being toyed with, slightly, although the alternative to actual sex wasn't easy to handle either—namely, how in the hell was he going to sleep in the same bed as Shinsuke tonight?!

The King of Strong Style threw Jose a lewd wink, and the younger man groaned.

At least Shinsuke was feeling better, right?

"Show me your bedroom."

"Jesus Christ."


	9. Positive Vibes 2 (No Way Jose)

( _A/N: I thought their story was over, but the Muses told me otherwise, LOL. Sorry for the lack of updates...like is so hectic, and, as usual, I've found ways to get sick. I'm better now, though, and I want to start writing more, again..._ )

* * *

Five days.

No Way Jose marked off (on his internal calendar) just how long he'd spent with Shinsuke since the big Takeover event.

They'd stayed in Canada for an extra day, eating Ramen and seeing the sights; by Tuesday they were back in the states. And, to Jose's surprise, Shinsuke casually accompanied him back to his place.

Honestly, it was the happiest five days of Jose's life. He didn't want it to ever end.

Equally importantly, the fire was back in Shinsuke's eyes; and he told everyone, with his characteristic determination, "I want my rematch."

Of course, getting to share a bed with Shinsuke was nothing to sneeze at either.

The first night, the two men truly were exhausted, and fell asleep straightaway. The second night was much the same, falling into an easy slumber after a day of sightseeing.

On the third night, Jose woke up with Shinsuke wrapped around him, all arms, and legs, and long, wavy hair.

It took all of No Way's power to control his unfortunate hard-on, and slowly pry himself from Nakamura's grasp.

On the fourth day, they got piss-drunk, and Jose wasn't sure who moved first, but he and Shinsuke spent a good while making out like horny teenagers before passing out in a haze.

When Jose woke up, Shinsuke had already showered, and was dressed nicely in suit, tie, and even a scarf!

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Nakamura said joyously, planting a light kiss on Jose's cheek. The younger man sat up, utterly confused.

"What?"

"It's Thanksgiving! Let's eat! Get dressed!"

Jose sat up, eyes wide, and hair wild. "Wait, what?"

Shinsuke rolled his eyes. "C'mon! Look, do I have to explain everything? I have to go back to my place tomorrow, so let's spend all day together!" He sat on the edge of the bed, holding up one slender finger as he counted off the things he had planned.

"We'll eat, and hang out—I know some nice places—and then we can look at the stars, and eat more..." His smile lengthened. "And then, tonight, we can _finally_ have some fun!"

Jose's heart flip-flopped in his chest. "Whoa, there, man...I just woke up, and you're talking about tonight?!"

Nakamura grinned wickedly. "Well, we've been friends for months, and these last few days have been so fun...Plus, you accidentally told me last night, and I quote, 'When I see you do that back-bend at the ropes, I want to lick you from your neck to your cock.'"

The Dominican star felt his face grow hot with embarrassment, and he pulled the sheets over his head. "Oh my God...I can't believe I said that..."

"Yup."

Showing no mercy, Shinsuke pulled the covers away from the cringing man. "So, I'm going to give you a chance to do just that...tonight! Be careful what you wish for, though...it might be more than you can handle..."

"I'm definitely in over my head," Jose said with a resigned laugh. "But I can't say I'm not happy as hell."

Shinsuke smiled. "I'm happy too. Thanks for taking care of me. You're my true friend."

Jose smiled in return, feeling a mixture of pride, and humble gratitude. Befriending Shinsuke had been the most easy, natural thing in the world. But to have his affections returned? There was no greater feeling in the Universe.

"I _am_ amazing, aren't I?"

Within minutes, he was up, showered, and dressed, ready for a day of fun with his dear friend.

But before they left the room, Jose held up his phone for a picture and pulled Shinsuke in close. It felt nice to have the King of Strong Style's body against his.

"Happy Thanksgiving, on three! 1...2...3!"


	10. Inevitable (Samoa Joe)

Inevitable.

That was the only word in Samoa Joe's mind as he stared at the ever-infuriating, always-enticing Shinsuke Nakamura.

It was over. It was done. Not only had Joe lost the damn NXT title, he'd lost _definitively_. To this man. Nakamura had, once and for all, bested him.

Given their trajectories in life, it was inevitable that they would one day meet in that ring. That they would one day find themselves face-to-face with a man as dangerous as they themselves were.

Never in a million years, however, did Joe imagine _himself_ to be the one to lose that exchange. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, and a painful pang in his soul. He _deserved_ to be the NXT Champion. He'd fought for it. He'd earned it. And now...

Now, there it sat, on Shinsuke Nakamura's damned shoulders, being stroked almost sensually by long, slender fingers. If he was honest, Joe was almost jealous of the fucking thing.

 _Wait, what?_

Samoa Joe shook himself, startled by the unexpectedly erotic thoughts that hovered on the edges of his mind.

'Dammit, am I still attracted to him?!'

Shinsuke's dark eyes lit up as their tense staredown continued. "Joe," he began, voice soft but not afraid. "You are amazing. You have given me some of the toughest fights of my life." A genuine smile parted his lips. "Thank you."

Joe couldn't help but nod. Shinsuke was being sincere; and, if the Samoan Submission Machine was honest, he'd actually enjoyed their matches, in a way, too.

But now, with it all said and done, what was left?

Emptiness was what he felt, knowing that any opponent he'd face from now on would have to compare to the King of Strong Style standing in front on him.

Impossible.

It was inevitable that fighting Shinsuke would be the beginning of Samoa Joe's end.

Somehow, though, Nakamura could read the thoughts in Joe's eyes, and he shook his head emphatically.

"Now, it's time for you to destroy even more," the Japanese star said with a sadistic grin. "You've only just barely started, here, Joe. Keep destroying, and they will bow to you..."

Joe raised an eyebrow. Was that supposed to be some sort of... _encouragement_?

"I don't need you to tell me to beat the shit out of people," Joe growled, throwing his bag over his shoulder, cursing himself inwardly for allowing himself to run into his former opponent so soon. The odds of them both being at the Performance Center at the same ungodly hour of the night was astronomically small.

And yet...here they were.

Inevitable.

Samoa Joe turned to leave, but Shinsuke Nakamura had other plans.

His footsteps were nearly silent as he approached; and when Joe turned around to face him again, he anticipated a punch or a kick, and lifted his arms to defend.

What he neither anticipated, nor defended against, were the soft lips that met his in a painful, burning kiss.

Joe's eyes opened wide, and he lifted his arms to push Shinsuke away, but the King of Strong Style was, well, _strong_ , and he latched onto the Samoan with insistent arms, refusing to be denied.

"This is how it's supposed to end between us," Shinsuke explained breathlessly between deep and dizzying kisses. "Don't tell me you didn't feel it too..."

Deft fingers slid down the length of Joe's body, sliding under his shirt and caressing the smooth skin of his stomach and chest.

Joe moaned into Shinsuke's mouth as the King's tongue plundered his, gasping at the contact of their flesh, as he always did. "I don't—"

Shinsuke growled and pressed all of his weight into Joe's body, sending them both crashing to the mat-covered floor. Not waiting even a moment, Nakamura groped his way to his former-opponent's pants, undoing the tie on the sweatpants and attempting to slide them down his thick thighs.

"Are you out of your fuckin' mind?!" Joe protested, grabbing Shinsuke's wrists, forcing the King of Strong Style to stop. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

Shinsuke's head lolled to the side, and then backwards, mouth falling open. "I'm trying to _fuck_ you, Joe" he said, exasperated. "I've been holding back for _months_ now, and we finally get a chance, and you want to talk!"

Joe felt the condemnation in the pit of his stomach. Yes...if he was honest, he wanted Shinsuke too. But he just couldn't make that leap into...

He'd been _beaten_ by this man. Convincingly. He couldn't submit himself to him too, in this most intimate way...

No matter how much he wanted to.

"I _can't_." Joe said resolutely. "Not with you."

Shinsuke huffed, annoyed and impatient. "Dammit, Joe—" He pulled his wrist out of Joe's grasp and folded him arms. "What's holding you back? Fear?"

Samoa Joe growled at that. "No! I told you before, I'm not afraid of you!" His emotions were going out of his control.

"Then _what_?!"

"I can't lose to you again!" Joe blurted out, hating himself instantly. "I can't...Let you get another win over me. Not again. I'd never be able to look myself in the eye."

Shinsuke's expression softened at that, and he exhaled gently. With surprising tenderness, he reached down and placed a hand on the side of Joe's face.

"Joe... It doesn't have to be a fight between us..." He leaned forward slowly, until their noses were almost touching. "Not now, not anymore." He leaned back, allowing Joe to raise himself so that he rested on his elbows. But he still didn't let him up fully.

"And, Joe," Shinsuke purred, loving the way it make the other man shudder. "This could be a chance for _you_ to get another win over _me_."

Samoa Joe's eyes widened at that, and he stared at Nakamura in awe. Would he really...?

"Take out your aggression on me," Shinsuke was whispering, slowly pushing their bodies together again, pressing his chest against Joe's, aligning their hips. "I promise to take mine out on you, too...Hurt me bad, and I'll hurt you good, Joey..."

In that moment, Samoa Joe lost, protests devoured by Shinsuke's mouth, counterpoints swallowed by the King of Strong Style's tongue, a single word flashing through his mind before he fell head-first into the pleasurable abyss.

Inevitable.


	11. Perfect (Tye Dillinger)

_December, 2016_

Tye Dillinger followed the source of the strange noises he heard coming from one of the rooms in the back, walking as softly as his wrestling boots would allow.

Not that it was any of his business, but he could have sworn he heard the voice of someone—a guy, young, maybe in his 20s—begging, and then crying out in pain. The odds of someone getting mugged in the damn arena were small, especially with them being in Japan and all...but, hey, anything was possible, and he'd feel horrible if he saw something on the news the next morning.

Plus, if memory served, the noises were coming from the newly re-crowned NXT Champion's room; and if there's one thing Tye knew, it was that oddness hovered around Nakamura like a cape.

An awesome, long, red cape.

As he got closer, the sounds became more muffled, but the Perfect 10 was certain now that he heard a guy's voice in distress. It wasn't Shinsuke, though; the voice was totally different.

So who the hell was it?

Preparing himself for anything, Tye forced open the closed door, wincing as it banged hard against the wall.

"...Holy shit."

There were no words to describe the scene before him. In fact, even when he tried to force himself to comprehend it, his mind remained a stubborn blank.

It was Shinsuke, alright; and the voice of the other man was none other than Kazuchika Okada.

Of course, no one was being mugged; in fact, Tye was now wondering if he'd just walked in on a sexual assault in progress.

Clearly, one or both men had been in a hurry to disrobe, with Shinsuke's tight leather pants just barely below his amazingly round ass, and Okada's jeans pooled around his ankles on the floor, shirt hastily lifted to reveal his hardened nipples. Nakamura's arm band had been stuffed in the Rain Maker's mouth, muting his cries as the King of Strong Style pounded into him hard from behind, bending the younger man over the edge of the counter.

Upon closer inspection, Dillinger noted that Shinsuke's belt had been used to restrain Kazuchika's hands, the tight leather pulled taut around his wrists so that the young man couldn't escape.

The whole scene sent an unwanted pulse of pleasure to Tye's groin; and when he groaned aloud, Shinsuke stopped his thrusting to look up at the startled Canadian. Okada noticed him in the same moment as well, and his beautiful eyes grew wide with a mixture of embarrassment and pleading, cheeks flushing even more than they already were.

"Like what you see?" Nakamura asked with a lewd smile; and Tye found himself frozen to the spot, unable to move or even look away. Shinsuke threw him a wink, and resumed what he'd been doing, apparently uncaring (or, maybe, _encouraged_ ) by his new audience.

"Celebrating victory," he explained to Tye as he pushed deeply into Okada's tight, twitching hole, making the younger man's legs buckle. "My dear friend, my lover, Kazu..." He placed an affectionate kiss on the back of the Rain Maker's neck at that. "He was here, and wanted to celebrate with me...but I couldn't wait until we got home."

Okada groaned, unable to speak because of the cloth stuffed in his mouth, and Dillinger didn't know if he was agreeing or disagreeing.

Either way, it didn't matter, because within seconds, Shinsuke was at full speed again, strong hands gripping Okada's waist as he thrust in and out of the younger man over and over and over.

"Oh, shit," the Perfect 10 moaned, the sight sending him another dizzying wave of arousal that nearly brought him to his knees.

It was too hot in here; he was going to die if he didn't get some relief. He closed his eyes, unable to leave, but unable to watch anymore.

A muffled cry reached his ears, followed closely by Shinsuke's shuddering moan.

((()))

 _February, 2017_

Tye Dillinger _knew_ that he was playing with fire, but he couldn't help himself.

Ever since seeing Shinsuke with Okada, Tye hadn't been able to think of anything else. Nakamura, being something of a gentleman, didn't bring up the fact that Dillinger had walked in on him; but being decidedly _not_ a gentleman, the King of Strong Style teased Tye mercilessly, brushing against him at every chance, tagging with him in matches whenever the chance arose, and even training with him, just to watch him squirm.

At least, that was Tye's estimation of things. If he didn't assume that Shinsuke had more sinister plans, he'd think the man was honestly trying to... _date_ him, or something.

'No way,' the Perfect 10 thought to himself as he sat. 'I mean, we're friends and all, but that's it...Plus, he's definitely going out with Jose. And Okada. And Finn, I think. And maybe Hideo too. Oh, and possibly Asuka...'

Going through the list of names, Tye couldn't help but laugh. Nakamura sure as hell got around.

Not that that was a bad thing. Dillinger wasn't here to judge anyone. If anything, he was impressed. How did the former NXT Champion find the time?

As if on cue, the door to the locker room opened, and none other than Shinsuke Nakamura sauntered inside.

Tye raised an eyebrow as the King of Strong Style sat next to him on a bench, dressed casually, crossing his legs as he made himself comfortable.

"Hey, what's up?" Dillinger offered, smiling genuinely. Despite his slight unease, Shinsuke always managed to make him laugh and smile.

Nakamura returned the gesture, dark eyes shining.

"I'm good," he said in his lightly-accented English. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something..."

Tye sat up straighter. "Yeah?"

"You wanna go on a date?"

Now that was unexpected. The Perfect 10 choked on nothing. "What?!" he asked between painful coughs.

Shinsuke put an arm around Tye's shoulders, pulling him in close. "Valentine's Day is coming up, and...I thought it'd be the perfect time to get to know each other better."

"But I-I d-don't know if I-I..." Tye could feel the blood rushing to his face, and knew that he was turning red.

Shinsuke threw his head back and laughed. "Just dinner, I mean! Just dinner. At one of my favorite restaurants." He reached down and clasped Tye's hand gently. Nakamura lifted it to his lips, and kissed the back of it lightly, sending shivers across Tye's skin.

"You are perfect...no pun intended," he explained, never releasing Dillinger's hand. "I would be happy...honored...overjoyed, if you go out with me. And then, well, we will see what happens from there."

Tye shook his head—not in negation, but in disbelief. What in the actual hell was happening right now? Was Shinsuke really asking him out?!

"Yes...sure, let's go out," he answered dazedly. "Although, I don't know why..."

"There is no reason," Nakamura interrupted with a wink, "Other than 'I want to' and 'You caught my eye.' Make sense?"

Tye shivered at that, not sure if he loved or hated that particular phrasing. "Caught your eye, huh?" he repeated with a nervous chuckle. "Seems like anyone who has caught you eye got much more than just dinner."

Shinsuke licked his lips suggestively. "Well, I want to give you much more than dinner...But we can take it slow. If you want." He pressed his body up against Dillinger's just enough to make the man squirm. "Or, if you want, we can skip dinner and go back to my room. I know a great game that involves counting to ten..."

"Oh my God," Tye breathed, feeling the heat rise in his face—and other places. "Holy shit, Shinsuke, I don't know if I can handle...all of this."

"Do not worry," the King of Strong Style replied easily. "There's no pressure, here. Just dinner. And if it becomes anything else, so be it. If not, nothing will change. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now..." And at this, Shinsuke stood up, offering his elbow and arm. "Should we go?"

With a shake of his head, Tye Dillinger took the offered arm, loving the feeling of his side against Nakamura's. This was comfortable. This was...good.

As they walked out the door, however, only one thought played over and over in Tye's buzzing head:

'I'm not going to be able to stop fantasizing during dinner!'


	12. Save Me (Finn Again)

Shinsuke looked up from the ground with half-opened eyelids, the pain in his body dulled by sheer surprise. He simply could not believe it.

He was so used to being the one who saved others, that when _he_ needed a savior, Shinsuke hadn't even expected anyone to come out.

He'd taken some pretty brutal beatings before, after all. He'd survive. He always did.

But as the heavy blows rained down—hurting his body, as well as his pride—the darkening lights and sudden music made everyone freeze for what felt like an eternity.

 _It can't be..._

Nakamura rolled into a corner, watching in awe and thankfulness as none other than Finn Balor stormed the ring, fighting off both Cien and Roode. For a second, Shinsuke's pride was hurt; but it was quickly replaced by a sense of wonder.

 _Isn't Finn injured?_

 _And why the hell would he come all the way to NXT to help...me?_

After Balor had cleared the ring, he stood over Nakamura: tall, and beautiful, and strong. Shinsuke, still hurting, started to slowly rise, but his legs failed him. Half-kneeling, half-crouching in the ring, Nakamura looked up at Balor, tears gathering in his eyes.

Losing the title.

Losing the title to Bobby _Fucking_ Roode of all people.

Going to war again and again with Samoa Joe.

Fighting, always fighting.

One war after another, never stopping.

Although he was strong, arguably the _strongest_ , it had all begun to wear on Shinsuke. He missed Japan. He missed Chaos. He was tired, sometimes, of fighting alone.

And now, in the middle of his darkest days...his beloved Prince appears.

The Prince and the King, reunited once again.

But this time, the young Prince has saved the Strong King.

It was hilarious and heart-wrenching.

Shinsuke covered his face with delicate hands, and Balor couldn't help but smile at the innocent gesture. He missed the King of Strong Style so damn much; from the openness of his expressions to his excesses of emotion.

Whether in bed, or in the ring; in love, or in war; Shinsuke Nakamura was a man of consuming passion.

Finn smiled warmly. "Hey, there," he said gently, and was rewarded with the sight of Shinsuke's small smile, despite the tears that continued to fall.

There was so much he wanted to say to this man. So much. And Finn feared that he didn't yet have the words to encapsulate it all.

'Fuck it,' Balor thought, extending a hand to his dear friend. Nakamura accepted the help, and was pulled to his feet.

"I miss you, and...I love you," Finn said simply, gasping as Shinsuke immediately pulled him into a tight embrace. "I realized, when I was away, that I really, really, love you. Not just want...but...love."

For a long time, there was no response; and when it finally came, the words were spoken so softly and so carefully that Finn barely heard them over the roar of the crowd.

But they were the best damn words he'd ever heard in his life.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _A/N: Awww, another side of Shin. I guess it's not all about the wild and passionate sex...He definitely loves (and deeply too). Short and sweet. Next chapter up soon!_


	13. Perfect Birthday (Finn, Jose, Tye)

_A/N: The Birthday Saga begins..._

* * *

Shinsuke covered his face in embarrassment, blushing fiercely as his fellow wrestlers entered the ring, all of them singing "Happy Birthday" like the wonderful idiots they were. Even the audience joined in and sang along.

Tye Dillinger had, in no unclear terms, commanded Nakamura to stay; and now, the King of Strong Style found himself overwhelmed by hugs, pats on the back, off-key singing, and jokes directed towards his _allegedly_ missing cake.

"You're all insane," he whispered with a small smile as he leaned back against one of the members of Heavy Machinery. The big man wrapped him in a warm hug from behind, the familiar gesture holding the promise of later intimacy.

"Of course. It's why you love us," was the cheeky reply.

As Shinsuke looked around the ring, he could not disagree at all.

Tye was all smiles as he watched Shinsuke. "I have a great surprise for you tonight," he whispered into Nakamura's ear when they had a moment. Shinsuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply.

"You will love it," the Perfect 10 smirked. "I _promise_."

((()))

"This...isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Shut up, you're getting treated like a real King tonight. I mean, a captured King, but a King nonetheless."

Shinsuke sighed dramatically, earning himself a light poke in the face from the ever-handsome Tye Dillinger. Damn tease.

"Ooooh, if my hands weren't tied, you'd pay for that," Nakamura threatened, growling as he leaned forward as far as his restraints would allow. His wrists were locked together behind his back with leather cuffs that were secured to the back of the chair he'd been placed in.

Tye only smiled and met him half-way, kissing the Japanese superstar airily on the lips.

"I'll look forward to it..." His smile grew. "In the meantime, though, I'm going to make sure you have a _perfect_ night." His eyes glittered with mischief. "Oh, and I found the cake."

Before Shinsuke could even comment, Tye was smashing chocolate-and-vanilla cake into his face, smearing it over his bare chest and arms.

"Ugh, dammit, Tye—"

"Sorry, we're late!"

Shinsuke looked up from the mess on his body to see the door thrown open, Finn Balor and No Way Jose walking in with wicked grins. Shinsuke felt a flash of genuine confusion that melted into warm arousal as Dillinger ran a taunting hand along his arm, eliciting a soft moan from his cake-covered lips.

"Birthday party?" he asked, looking up at Tye innocently.

"Birthday party," the Perfect 10 confirmed, chucking wickedly. "One hell of a birthday party."

Finn scratched his chin as he surveyed the situation. "Tye, you got him all dirty," he remarked with a frown.

Jose perked up, dark eyes wide. "Wait, I know the perfect way to clean up this terrible mess." He slid slowly to his knees in front of Shinsuke, looking up at him through veiled eyelashes.

The King of Strong Style raised an eyebrow at their suspiciously bad acting. Of course they had all planned this from the beginning...

'Revenge,' he thought, imagining all the ways he was going to make these three men squeal later on.

However, Shinsuke lost his train of thought, and some of his control, as Jose's tongue trailed a wet, warm path from his right nipple to his belly button, removing a layer of cake where ever it went. He didn't _want_ it to feel so good, but that tongue had done many things for him already; and just the memory of those things, combined with the feeling of it sliding over his skin, his chest, made him grow painfully hard.

No Way Jose couldn't resist the pained, needy look in Shinsuke's eyes as he licked him, and rose up on his legs just high enough to claim Nakamura's lips in a passionate kiss.

"This is the best cake I've ever tasted," he said dreamily as he pulled away, feeling a rush of pride at having caused an equally-dazed look in Shinsuke's eyes.

Before Nakamura could recover, however, Balor pulled his head to the side, yanking on his hair so that the older man grimaced ever-so-slightly.

"I wanna make you beg for it tonight. Wanna beg, Shinsuke-san?" Finn asked sadistically, before claiming Nakamura's lips in a rough, bruising kiss. The Demon Prince thought that Shinsuke was the hottest man in the world; especially when he was tied up _just_ right. Usually, Nakamura was doing the tying, but at rare times...

The King of Strong Style shook his head defiantly, but couldn't get a word out, as Finn still had his lips, biting them lightly and making him moan.

"You know he can't answer if you keep kissing him like that," No Way Jose remarked with a smile, biting Shinsuke lightly on his side, loving the way the older man squirmed in his chair.

"I know." Finn moved to Shinsuke's neck, and was awarded with a pained gasp.

"Fuck!"

Tye surveyed their work with appreciative eyes. His accomplices had, effectively, licked Shinsuke clean of the cake, and created quite a tent in the poor man's red leather pants at the same time. Dillinger's eyes drifted from the tight pants to the the matching cuffs, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey," he said suddenly, standing behind Shinsuke and gently massaging his shoulders and neck. The man was trembling with need, though he his it well. "I think that Nakamura-san needs a bath after all that..."

Balor licked his lips. "Hmmm, yeah, I think that will help him relax. Plus, we need to get the cake off before we all go to bed."

Shinsuke raised an eyebrow, although his body shivered with anticipation. "All of us? Together?"

"Of course!" Jose affirmed with a grin. "I think we can make it work, don't you?"

((()))

Ten minutes later, with his arms now bound in front of him, Shinsuke found himself being quite inappropriately bathed by three men.

Three men that he couldn't believe loved him as much as they did.

Every inch of his skin was assaulted, and each sense was being overwhelmed; his lips parted in a low groan as Finn reached between his legs and began to wash him with a soft cloth. At the same time, Tye scrubbed his back, and Jose washed his hair. It felt so good. It was almost... _sweet_.

Minus the erections, of course.

Having the cake licked off his body had been torturous; but, somehow, this was worse. The feather-light, loving touches were driving Nakamura crazy, and he worried more and more each second that he was going to come hard just from this.

He needed, desperately, to come.

Speaking of which...how was sex going to work out with all four of them together?

Another moan escaped his lips as his mind went through approximately 50 scenarios, each one more perverted than the last.

'Let's see...Tye is sweet, but has a little bit of dominance in him...' Shinsuke bit his lip. 'Jose worships my body, so he's a wild card. And Finn...he's fucking crazy. Actually, they're _all_ wild.'

Shinsuke shifted in the warm water, and Jose caught the slight motion.

"Here, Shin...If you're uncomfortable, you can sit further back. I'll make it super-comfy for you."

In seconds, he had stripped down to nothing, and climbed into the bath tub behind Shinsuke. He set his legs on the side of Nakamura's, and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. Shinsuke leaned back against him slowly; and when their wet skin touched, a bolt of electricity passed between them.

"No fair," Finn pouted, earning himself a bop on the head from Tye.

"You snooze, you lose," he joked, pouring water over Shinsuke (and now Jose as well) to wash away the soap bubbles.

"Mmm, I do feel like a King, minus these," Nakamura interjected, holding up his bound wrists.

"Oh no, those babies need to stay on," Balor laughed. "Otherwise, we all know how this'll end. And I want to have more fun before being fucked into unconsciousness."

Shinsuke genuinely laughed at that. "You know me too well."

"That...actually sounds amazing," Jose mumbled, earning a laugh from Tye.

"But have you been tied up by him yet? It's the worst. Or best, depending on how you look at it. He can go for hours..."

No Way Jose shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready for that just yet," he admitted, placing a kiss on Shinsuke's left shoulder, nuzzling the spot affectionately. "Shinsuke's been the perfect gentleman to me, so far...A perfect, _passionate_ gentleman."

The King of Strong Style smiled dreamily, feeling both safe with and protective of these men at the same time. It was so nice to relax, and get taken care of...even if they _were_ teasing him mercilessly.

Speaking of which.

"If I ask nicely, can we...?" he questioned, imitating his best puppy-dog eyes. Finn snickered, unfazed.

"No way we're falling for that. You have to _really_ want it, and you have to ask nice," he remarked with a wink. Shinsuke, in response, pinned him with a glare that sent the blood straight to his groin, teeth flashing for a moment as he snarled.

"Fuck me, or _else_ ," Nakamura growled; and even though he was still bound, every other man in the room shuddered.

"Yes sir," Dillinger said with a light bow. "Your wish is our command."

((()))

They all settled comfortably in the bedroom, taking a moment to figure out how, exactly, the rest of the night was going to go.

Inspired by previous activities, Finn Balor approached Shinsuke first, climbing into the recently-untied man's lap, straddling his waist and wrapping his arms around his neck. He pressed their lips together in a wild kiss, and Shinsuke gasped in surprise as warm sake flooded into his open mouth.

"That's...really sexy," Nakamura whispered, licking his lips as he swallowed the alcohol and heat touched his veins. Finn smiled his cheeky smile, and was rewarded with a sharp bite in the area between his neck and his shoulder. He hissed, throwing his head back, but was held tight around his waist by the King of Strong Style.

"I want you to ride my cock," Shinsuke rumbled, still kissing and biting Balor's soft, pale flesh. "Actually, all three of you can," he added, locking eyes with Jose, who shuddered, and Tye, who wrapped his arms around himself. "Take turns."

"You're a wicked man," Tye muttered, shaking his head. No Way Jose simply laughed, and lay on his back on the bed.

"Shin, because it's your birthday, you can do whatever you want to me," he proclaimed somewhat dramatically, earning a chuckle and a predatory glance from the King of Strong Style.

"Because I'm so nice, I'll give you exactly what you want," Shinsuke said roughly, voice heavy with arousal as Finn ground relentlessly against him. "Once I'm finished with this one here."

Shinsuke and Finn kissed once more, long and hot, before Nakamura spoke again.

"Tye...I'm going to save you for last. Brace yourself."

The Perfect 10 felt a thrill go down his spine, and he sat cross-legged on the soft carpet, watching with expectant eyes as Shinsuke made good on his promises and threats.

Throwing a surprise birthday part for his new boyfriend had _definitely_ been a good idea.


	14. Strong is Sexy (Nia Jax)

_A/N: Oh yeah, my ShinMuse is bisexual...Possibly even pansexual, I'm not sure...Depends on how you define those terms. There just happens to be a lot more guys around in wrestling, and that's where he gets the most action. But he likes everyone a lot! A rare TVL het chapter ahoy! Inspired by a real life picture of the two of them together._

* * *

Nia Jax had been beating the living hell out of the biggest punching bag in the Performance Center when _something_ caught her attention, something she could see just out of the corner of her eye.

There was... _someone_ in the ring, stretching, that she could just barely see; nothing unusual, except for the fact that he was stretching in a very _unorthodox_ way.

His long legs, wrapped in tight, black, leather pants, were nearly over his head as he ducked under his own knee. This only served to make the fabric pull tight across his well-shaped ass; and the long hair that hid his face gave just the barest glimpse of fierce brown eyes.

Nia—though she never stopped punching or kicking the bag—found that she couldn't stop staring at the tall figure as he continued to contort his body in a variety of strange and sexy ways.

She shook her head hard, trying to regain her focus. There was too much to do, and not enough time; even more importantly, she had promised herself that she would avoid any and all relationships while in the WWE, at the risk of ruining her career before it even started.

She had to stay focused. She was the best; she just had to show the fuckers—

"Strong is definitely the new sexy."

Nia nearly jumped out of her skin, the comment coming from too-close behind her. She whirled on her heel and came face-to-face with Shinsuke Nakamura, who was smiling his trademark sideways smile.

"Sorry," he apologized, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "I didn't mean to scare you. But I couldn't stop watching you. You're amazing."

Nia Jax felt a small smile come to her face. She lifted her head high, hair falling back as she did so. "Thanks. Coming from you, that means a hell of a lot. Glad _someone_ notices around here."

Shinsuke laughed heartily. "I'm sure they all noticed...How could they not? You're strong, skilled, and beautiful..."

At this, the lovely Samoan raised an eyebrow. What was this man's endgame? Was he genuinely complementing her, or what? Time to test the waters.

"Yeah, you're right," she replied in a non-committal way, turning back towards the punching bag. But Shinsuke was relentless, and didn't leave, though he had clearly been dismissed.

"Nia," he asked softly, "I want to be honest with you..." He didn't touch her, yet, but he did let his warm gaze lock with hers, conveying his emotions through his eyes. "I saw you watching me..."

Jax opened her mouth to protest, but Shinsuke preempted her.

"Don't worry about it! I was looking too! Truly, you're beautiful; and if you'd join me tonight, I would be a happy man."

Her clear eyes widened. " _Join_ you tonight?" she echoed, voice laced with disbelief. "What the hell kind of person do you think I am?"

Shinsuke shrugged, unhindered. "A sexy lady, I don't know." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"It's my phone number," he explained. "Text me if you want to..."

He turned to leave, nodding a quick goodbye to the Samoan, and throwing on a wink for extra flavor.

"I hope to hear from you later. I promise to make it worth you time."

((()))

Nia Jax wasn't the type to be very vocal, usually.

Nevertheless, a long moan escaped her lips as Shinsuke's tongue slipped down into the crevice between her ample breasts, sliding hungrily over her smooth brown skin. She tangled her fingers in his long hair before letting her nails trail down his strong back.

Everything about him was making her feel dazed and a little bit crazy, almost like getting slowly drunk.

The man was hot as fuck.

"Beautiful," he was humming as he worked, kissing each of her nipples in turn, continuing his slow, teasing trail down the length of her body.

She had texted him not long after their short talk at the gym. Nia still wasn't sure about some things, but she got the nagging sense that Shinsuke Nakamura was, if nothing else, an honest man.

A hot, honest man, and probably a great lay if the rumors were true.

Which is why she took his word for it when he said that he wanted to fuck her.

(Honestly, she had wanted to fuck him too, so it all worked out.)

A well-placed lick to her belly button made Nia nearly sit up straight, breath catching in her throat. Shinsuke chuckled, and began to slowly part her legs, hands running up and down the length of her thick thighs as he left painfully pleasurable bite marks everywhere.

"You'll have to forgive me," he said somewhat breathlessly. "I've been so hungry for so long...I think I'm going to feast well tonight."

Nia felt her face grow hot, body twitching at the implications of Nakamura's words. "You're crazy," she said through grit teeth, nearly slamming her skull on the headboard as Shinsuke's tongue dipped without warning between her dripping labia.

"Oh, fuck...!"

Nakamura smiled, burying his face into Nia Jax's slit, loving the way her legs tightened around his head as she lost control. He knew that he was good when it came to giving pleasure with his tongue; in fact, he took pride in it. Men and women often complimented him on his carefully crafted technique.

And judging from Jax's reactions, he wasn't wrong with his estimation.

"Wait, wait!" she was gasping, as she pulled his long hair in something akin to desperation, a tight feeling growing in her core. "I...I don't want to come yet...!"

Shinsuke's response was to push her legs further apart, and dive in even deeper, savoring the juices that flowed so freely from her.

Nia screamed, back arching off the bed, eyes shut tight as Nakamura's sinful tongue drove her close and closer to madness.

Suddenly, however, he stopped. With a small smile, he sat back on his heels, licking his lips slowly as Nia stared at him incredulously.

When she finally found her voice again, the only thing that she could manage was a broken, "What...?"

Shinsuke shrugged innocently, though the expression on his face was anything but.

"You said you didn't want to come yet..."

Nia shook her head in disbelief, although a surprised laugh escaped her lips. "You're incredible," she said with genuine affection, seeing this enigmatic man with new eyes.

"I know. You are, too."

His words made her feel warm inside. But the sweetness of the moment did nothing to soothe the nearly-painful arousal that coiled around her insides.

Time to poke the dragon.

Nia Jax looked up at Shinsuke through her hair, giving him her best, most intense, _smoldering gaze_. As expected, the King of Strong Style caught the look, expression growing sharp, his already-hard cock twitching visibly.

"Show me how incredible you really are," she demanded, expression hooded by her eyelids. "Show me that the legends are true, because I'm a bit unconvinced—"

Before she could even finish, Shinsuke was on her, his mouth claiming hers, his body pressing her down into the mattress as he ground their hips together roughly. Nia could barely breathe as he crushed her with his hands, lips, and body, the low growl emitting from his throat shooting straight to her core.

"How do you want it?" he asked almost maniacally, the two fore-fingers of one hand slipping into her soaked pussy while the other grasped her breast.

"I don't care!" she gasped out as his teeth nipped at her neck, fire roaring throughout her body. She retaliated, though, biting his shoulder and grasping his huge, dripping cock, scraping it lightly with her long nails and making him moan. "Just do something!"

Grinning wickedly, Nakamura flipped Nia onto her stomach, grabbing her hips firmly. Jax raised an eyebrow, confused for a moment as he inched closer and closer, folding her legs behind his waist, and positioning her thighs to rest on top of his. One of his hands lay on her upper back, the other holding them both steady using her butt as an anchor. With all of the skill of an expert, he rolled a condom over his still-weeping cock, to which Nia nodded her approval.

Slowly, carefully, then, Shinsuke began to slide into her, his length just large enough to make her cry out his name when he was fully sheathed.

She was hot and snug and so damn smooth that he let himself sit still and drink it all in for a perfect minute, a low sigh escaping his wet lips.

"Well..." Nia Jax noted breathlessly after a moment of adjustment, "I've never done _this_ position before..."

Shinsuke placed a light kiss on the small of her back. "You're so fucking beautiful like this," he whispered, thrusting in and out at a snail's pace. Nia braced her hands underneath her body, mouth falling open as his cock rubbed against all of her pleasure spots at once. It was so good, but _so damn slow_.

"Fuck, Shinsuke, you're gonna drive me crazy!"

Nakamura laughed, a bit breathless himself at the way Jax clenched and rippled around him. He had a feeling that neither of them would last very long tonight.

"That's the idea."

The speed of his thrusts increased, steadily faster and faster until her was pounding into her trembling body beneath him. Nia gasped and moaned and cried out with abandon, nearly flipping them both off the bed with her thrashing as she gripped him with her inner muscles.

Shinsuke bit his lip, and held on tight, rational thought leaving him completely as pleasure filled his brain like red water.

Nia Jax stiffened suddenly, body convulsing violently as her climax took her without warning. Shinsuke cried out as well, every muscle going taut as he came hard, spilling his load into the (thankfully) sturdy condom.

They collapsed in a heap; and when Shinsuke pulled out, he hissed at the feeling of losing that wet heat embracing him.

"We have to do this again," he said, voice somewhat more hoarse than when they started. Nia laughed, exhausted as well.

"Sure...I'll text you," she joked, pulling Nakamura into her arms. His body was warm and comforting against hers, and she sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Although, next time, when you come, I want to see your face."

"Yeah?"

"I have a hunch you have an amazing O-face."

Shinsuke threw his head back and laughed.

"Well, the night is still young... Why don't we test your theory?"


	15. Happy Birthday (Hideo Itami Kenta)

_A/N: I don't know why Hideo/Kenta is like this in my mind. He's just...super sadistic. And I feel like he'd dom the hell out of anyone..._

* * *

"Ow, ow! I'm sorry!"

"What are you even apologizing for?!"

Shinsuke fell quiet, balanced precariously on Hideo's lap, long legs and arms flinching occasionally at the sharp, stinging smacks.

When his dear friend had mentioned wanting to give him something for his birthday, the last thing Nakamura expected was to be given a birthday _spanking_.

Although, really, he should have seen it coming.

"Kenta, please," he begged, squirming just enough to earn a sharp slap on the ass and nothing more. "That actually hurts!"

Hideo ignored him. "How old are you now? 37?" He chuckled darkly, the sound sending shivers down Nakamura's spine. "You're older than me."

"Yes! So...respect your elders?"

Itami's answer was to rain down a series of slaps, each one harder than the last, going from one cheek to the other, eventually making his way down to the tops of Shinsuke's thighs.

If he was honest, Hideo's serious demeanor at the moment was an act. He _loved_ having Shinsuke over his knee, giving the Brat-of-a-King exactly what he deserved. Especially considering the way Nakamura was strutting around recently, knowing he owned the place. Hideo would give him that much—he really was the King. But he didn't have to tease everyone so damn much about it...

Shinsuke gave a whine that brought Hideo back into the moment, and the fiery slaps stopped.

"Oh, sorry, I zoned out and lost count," he explained, laughing at the way Nakamura's squirming resumed with increased vigor. Hideo locked one muscular leg around both of Shinsuke's. "I guess I'll have to start over."

"C'mon," the King of Strong Style tried to bargain, the sting in his butt making him breathless. "Can't we do this like adults? And you just punch me in the arm, or something?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Itami asked, running one calloused hand along the sensual curve of Shinsuke's ass, while the other held firmly around his waist. "Besides, Finn told me that you like this."

"What?!"

"Hey, if you have any complaints, you'll have to take it up with him." Hideo licked his lips. "I think the warm up is finished...And, lucky for you, your pants are tight enough so that I don't have to strip you to get the job done."

Shinsuke sighed, resigned to his fate, and relaxed.

"Might as well enjoy it," he muttered, earning a pleased chuckle from Hideo.

"Exactly. Now then...what number should we start with?"

Nakamura knew that it was a trap. If he answered too high, Kenta would start the count over again from zero as punishment; but, if he started too low, he'd basically be asking for even more than he originally had coming. Shinsuke knew this game well.

He played the same games with others, after all.

"Whatever you want is fine, Kenta," Shinsuke answered wisely, smiling to himself. "I'll accept whatever punishment you think I deserve."

Although Nakamura couldn't see it, Hideo's eyes flashed with barely contained lust and excitement.

"Let's do...100 even, then," he replied joyfully, earning a despairing wail from his victim. "You don't have to count these, Nakamura-san, but feel free to use your voice as much as you want."

"I'll get my revenge!" Shinsuke swore, shifting on Kenta's lap as his cock was trapped between those strong thighs he loved to lick. He shut his eyes tight, left hand gripping the chair leg as he braced for what was coming. Unconsciously, he rocked back and forth, butt swaying in such a way that it only made Hideo want him even more.

"If you're a good boy," Kenta added thickly, "I'll give you something nice at the end of your spanking."

Shinsuke bit his lower lip. "Can't we just skip to the good part, then?"

"No." He landed a few experimental slaps, wicked grin taking over his entire face as Nakamura gasped and moaned. "Ready, Shinsuke? Happy birthday..."


	16. Perfect 100 (AJ Styles)

_A/N: Freakin' Shinsuke...It's like he's following my story. Ha._

* * *

AJ looked Shinsuke up and down, openly admiring the man in front of thousands, _millions_ of fans. There was only one way to interpret the emotion in Style's bright blue eyes, the slight smile that curved his hungry lips.

Of course, he also knew that the King of Strong Style loved being openly worshiped, which only encouraged AJ to keep going.

"We're still pretty good together," Styles said with a smirk, offering a Too Sweet to Shinsuke.

"We are," Nakamura replied easily, reciprocating the gesture, never breaking eye-contact. "I knew we would be."

"Still up for following my lead?" AJ hazarded carefully. The King of Strong Style raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. What do you have in mind?"

"Lemme come over tonight."

Shinsuke blinked in surprise, although a smile quickly overtook his confusion.

"I'll give you my room number."

((()))

AJ would be lying if he said that he wasn't a bit apprehensive.

Although he had initiated with Shinsuke tonight, it took everything he had not to approach the man as soon as he was drafted to Smackdown from NXT.

And by "approach," he meant slam against the nearest wall and fuck into oblivion.

Seeing Shinsuke Nakamura up close brought back so many memories...most of them pleasurable, some of them painful, and many of them some combination of both.

AJ remembered standing dangerously close to the precipice of something that resembled love just a little too closely... The whole Bullet Club had been worried, had started to doubt Styles, as he became more and more entangled with Shinsuke a few years back.

He kept his heart from falling _too_ hard; and after their 5 star match at Wrestle Kingdom, AJ assumed that he had settled the matter in his soul.

But...obviously not, given the way his pulse raced the moment he and Nakamura ended up in the same room together, thousands of miles away from Japan and their previous lives.

AJ shook himself, forcing his thoughts back to the present. He glanced at the number on the doors.

'Yup...315. Shinsuke's room.' He smiled, feeling a combination of excitement and nerves. It was almost like going on a first date...

And, honestly, he didn't know what, exactly, he had planned for tonight.

He just knew that he had to see Shinsuke.

Without knocking, AJ quietly opened the door, poking his head in to look around. The room was dimly lit, and smelled... _warm_. Inviting. Spicy?

Styles smiled and shook his head, running a hand through his freshly-washed hair.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_

He walked in, footsteps not making a sound, and shut the door silently behind him. He could just barely make out Shinsuke's shadow in the bathroom, swaying gently back and forth to soft music coming from an MP3 player.

"Son of a bitch," AJ whispered, eyes going wide as he stood at the open door.

Nakamura's eyes were closed, hips undulating ever-so-slightly as he was tying his hair in a high ponytail, softly humming to the incomprehensible lyrics.

He was already dressed for whatever-the-hell-they-were-doing, tight black leather pants hugging him nicely in front and in back, white shirt unbuttoned just enough to reveal a toned chest and stomach, which created just enough cleavage when he folded his arms to drive AJ absolutely crazy.

Apprehension vanishing like morning mist, Styles moved forward, reaching Shinsuke in one long step, and wrapped his arms around the King of Strong Style's waist. With a firm tug, he pulled their bodies together, the contact sending a jolt down his spine.

Shinsuke startled at the contact, but only for a second; once he realized that it was AJ, he relaxed in the smaller man's grip, even grinding lightly against the Phenomenal One's already-hard cock.

"You're early," Nakamura whispered, eyes opening slowly as AJ's hands slid up his torso and began to undo the rest of his buttons. "And... _ready_ ," he added with a laugh, long hair hanging in front of his face, ponytail having been interrupted.

Styles gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing; I wanted to take it slow this time...but you're so damn irresistible." His right hand trailed down Shinsuke's leg, gripping the leather-covered flesh of his thighs so hard that the King of Strong Style winced.

"This isn't slow," Nakamura protested, but he couldn't help a contented smile from coming to his face as he turned around in AJ's arms. Their eyes met, and Nakamura could swear he felt his heart stop. Did AJ get even more beautiful?

"You're losing control...and so am I." His slender hands found their way to Style's ever-perfect ass, and he hoisted the smaller man up, kissing him slowly and thoroughly while carrying him carefully to the bedroom.

"Hmmm, Shinsuke, I like this," AJ moaned, leaning back as Nakamura began to bite and suck at the sensitive area between his neck and clavicle. "But I thought I told you I'm taking the lead."

The King of Strong Style smiled at the challenge, dropping AJ heavily on the bed, covering him with his body, kissing him relentlessly.

But Styles wasn't the passive type, especially not on their first night back together after so long. Before Shinsuke could fully settle in, AJ flipped their positions, straddling the larger man's waist, and pinning his long arms over his head.

"You're so sexy, Shinsuke," he said breathlessly, tongue tracing a path from nipple to belly button before rolling Nakamura onto his stomach. AJ hopped off the bed, pulling his partner with him, pressing his still-clothed body against the curve of Shinsuke's back and ass.

"But you're even more sexy just like this."

Shinsuke moaned, head falling forward as Styles bent him over the edge of the bed and ground their bodies together. He reached back, pulling the smaller man closer, gasping as he felt sharp teeth closing on his neck.

"AJ," he breathed, wincing. "You're going to mess up our clothes..."

Styles shook his head, roughly brushing back his hair. "I won't come from just rubbing against your ass, man."

"I take that as a challenge."

"Shut up," AJ laughed. "Besides, I wanted to just hang out tonight." Although his voice was calm, it wavered as his hips began to buck slightly on their own.

"I'm getting mixed messages here..." Shinsuke joked, sliding out of AJ's grasp. He stood up, looking Styles in the eye.

"AJ, I'm glad we're back together," he began, voice low and serious. "But I don't want to make the same mistakes I've made before..." He folded his arms delicately, one hand resting under his chin. "I know that you feel what I feel when we're together, and I don't want affection to become hatred...

"Not this time."

AJ blushed, breaking eye-contact at the thinly-veiled allusion to the fact that they had almost fallen in love in Japan. Somehow, he had assumed that Shinsuke had forgotten.

"You're right," he said after a moment, exhaling. "And I agree. Let's do this the right way, this time."

Nakamura raised an eyebrow. "Wait...Are you saying you want to try to...really do it this time? Like, a real relationship?"

"Why not?" AJ shrugged, although the nervousness from before came back full force. "I mean...what's the worse that could happen?"

"I might kill you if you break my heart."

"...Well, I guess there's that..." AJ smiled his signature smile.

"But, Shinsuke, I've never been one to step back from danger."


	17. And Two Long Nights (Tanahashi)

Tanahashi was ready to collapse into bed when he finally reached his hotel room. He had played a bit _too_ much today, touring the city with Non-Stop-Energy Kushida.

The Ace was a little bummed, at first, that he and Kushida had separate rooms; but now, he was thankful that he would be able to spend the whole night alone, and get a good rest in before his upcoming matches.

Of particular importance was his Intercontinental Title defense at the biggest Shin Nihon even in America. He had a legacy to rebuild and defend, after all.

And, for some reason, when he walked into his room, he didn't expect to see Shinsuke Nakamura sitting comfortably on his bed like he owned the place.

Although, really, he should have.

"Shinsuke!" Tana cried out in surprise, taking a few trembling steps forward, opening his arms instinctively for a hug.

Throughout their long relationship, Hiroshi was usually the one who had to make the first move—always going for the first kiss, the first time they finally gave in and slept together; hell, he was the first to call them rivals.

But in those rare moments when Shinsuke made the first move...

Nakamura hugged him warmly before shoving Tana hard down onto the bed and climbing onto his back. Tana groaned under the younger man's weight.

"I've missed you a lot," Shinsuke was whispering hotly into his ear, rutting against that perfect backside. "And, for some reason, I can't wait at all when I see you."

"Nakamura..." Tanahashi moaned, managing to squirm out from under Shinsuke and roll onto his back. "I've missed you too. And I also don't want to wait either." He sat up, and grabbed Shinsuke's stubble-covered chin.

"Kiss me," the Ace demanded.

The King of Strong Style didn't have to be told twice. He wrapped his long arms around Tanahashi's waist, pulling their bodies close, and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Tana moaned into the contact, opening his mouth while sliding his tongue against Nakamura's.

That familiar and dangerous heat passed between them, jolting their bodies as they kissed. Tanahashi fell back onto the bed, arms wide at his sides, and legs open for Shinsuke to nestle in between them.

Nakamura slid his body against Tanahashi's in a slow, rhythmic grind as they made out, hand stroking Hiroshi's strong, muscular legs, and then moving up to caress his tight abdomen. With a breath, he lifted Tanahashi's shirt and licked the sweet skin underneath.

"Nakamura," Tana gasped, long hair spreading out on the covers beneath him as he tossed his head from side to side. "Please, don't tease me...just do it!"

Shinsuke looked up from what he was doing with a sideways smile. "Oh, we're not going to do anything here," he replied, grinning wickedly. Hiroshi gave him a confused look.

"This is our first time being able to do it in America...It has to be special.

"And I know just where to go."

((()))

Tanahashi has to cover his mouth with his own hand to muffle his screams as Nakamura rammed into merciless him from behind.

"Eh, you're too loud, Tana," Shinsuke whisper-taunted, grabbing a fistful of long, blond hair and pulling back so that the older man's back arched sexily. "They're going to hear you, and come looking..."

The two men were in the arena where the matches were going to be held in two days. Shinsuke had insisted on coming here, with the reasoning that "they'll both have special memories in the same place." Tanahashi agreed, somewhat; although, he hadn't expected to be fucked roughly in a very, very open hallway of a very, very big arena.

"I wonder if anyone came early to warm-up?" Nakamura mused teasingly, thrusting hard into Tanahashi's tight, twitching hole. "That would be so bad for us, wouldn't it?" His grip on the older man's waist tightened, even as he clenched around Shinsuke's length.

Apparently, the thought of having sex in public turned them both on.

Hiroshi's face was red with exertion and embarrassment. He imagined a dozen scenarios where someone would find them like this—bent shamefully over a ledge, with Nakamura over him, fucking him hard and deep.

He imagined the faces of the Young Lions if they would see this; or, Okada, or Omega, or anyone else who looked up to him in some way.

Even Naito walking in would be a nightmare...

 _Couldn't keep it in your pants for even one day, Ace, huh?_

Tanahashi gasped and jerked forward, crying out as he felt a pulse of pleasure at the thought of that particular brand of humiliation.

Shinsuke's thoughts weren't far off, as he briefly flirted with the idea of Suzuki-gun, or the Bullet Club finding them both with their pants down, literally.

They'd both get ravaged.

A low guttural sound escaped his throat, and he slammed hard into Hiroshi once more, thrown violently back to the present.

"You like it too, Tana, huh?" he said affectionately, kissing the back of Tanahashi's neck.

"I am most happy when I am with you."

Tanahashi felt his heart swell, even as he tried to grip at anything he could to steady himself.

"I love you too," he answered through grit teeth, eyes leaking tears as tension built up in his body. "More than anything!"

The two men were quiet after that, only the occasional sounds of moans and groans and grunt echoing in the hallway.

Tanahashi came first, biting his own lip so hard that it began to bleed. Nakamura was quick to follow, spilling into Tana endlessly, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent howl.

The two men collapsed slowly to the floor, bodies shaking with the little aftershocks of their potent orgasms.

Hiroshi groaned, rolling away from Shinsuke, trying to adjust his clothes and failing miserably. Shinsuke watched him with undisguised glee, biting his tongue through his teeth as he stared up at the high ceiling, pants still pooled around his ankles.

"I'm happy you're back," he laughed somewhat hoarsely, to which Tana scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm glad to see you too."

With a mock-begrudging smile, Tanahashi placed a light kiss on Nakamura's forehead.

"Jerk."


	18. And Two Long Nights (Okada)

_A/N: I didn't have much time to proofread this one...Apologies if there are more mistakes than usual..._

* * *

"Long time, no see."

Mentally, Shinsuke was smacking himself in the face for delivering what he considered to be one of the absolute worst _I-missed-you-so-much-I-can't-even-put-it-into-words_ moments of his life.

But the man in front of him, the one he missed beyond words, took it graciously enough, though there was a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

"I missed you too," Kazuchika Okada said in his most formal voice before breaking into a wide smile and throwing himself at Shinsuke.

Nakamura smiled, and sighed with relief. He had a serious moment of doubt right before Kazuchika opened his door. It was rare, between them, but after all the time...

'Does he really still love you?' the wicked voice in his head had whispered, making him freeze just before ringing the doorbell. Shinsuke was well aware of the love-hate relationship going on between Okada and Omega, and he was perfectly okay with it.

But he feared being forgotten.

And he knew as well as anyone that an obsession could be all-consuming.

However, judging by the way Kazu was squeezing him nearly to death, he was far from being put out of the younger man's heart.

The thought made a small lump for in his Shinsuke's throat.

"Kazu, I'm sorry it's been so long. I love you so much." He placed a light kiss on the IWGP Heavyweight Champion's forehead, earning a light chuckle.

"It's okay. We've both been working hard." Okada looked up with a bright grin. "I'm just happy that I get to see you today..." His smile seemed to grow less innocent suddenly. "And, maybe, tonight?"

Nakamura raised an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised. "You're growing up so much, Kazu," he joked. "Of course, you can have me all night tonight. I am yours."

'Yes, you are,' Okada thought wickedly, though he dared not speak the words aloud. Before he did anything, he knew he'd have to get Shinsuke in the right mood...

And then, there would be no escape for the King of Strong Style.

((()))

Shinsuke lay back comfortably on Okada's bed after their date night. Dinner at one of the best restaurants on the West Coast, followed by a long walk in the park was the perfect relaxation for them both.

Kazuchika had, of course, some pretty important matches tomorrow, so the two men promised to take it easy tonight.

"Nakamura-san," Okada began in a gentle voice, lying next to Shinsuke on the bed and curling up against the older man's side. "May I...treat you like a King tonight?"

Shinsuke felt an immediate pulse in his groin, and turned to his CHAOS brother, and dear friend. "What do you mean?" he asked, running a hand through dyed-golden hair.

"I want to...worship your body. Worship you. Make you feel good. You can just relax, and lay there, and let me take care of everything..."

Sometimes, Shinsuke hated how easily Kazuchika could get to him. But he was powerless to say no to the man. Especially when he got all cute like this...

"Yes, do whatever you want," Nakamura answered somewhat hoarsely. "I told you, I am yours tonight..."

Finally allowing himself a smirk, Okada lifted himself up onto his arms, looking down at Shinsuke lovingly. He lowered his head slowly as he covered Nakamura's body with his own, letting his weight press Shinsuke down as they began to kiss.

It was, at first, very slow and leisurely, their tongue's dancing lazily between their mouths.

But after a few minutes, Kazuchika began to move down, sucking on Shinsuke's neck, marking the area thoroughly before moving to the space between his clavicle.

Shinsuke moaned softly, one hand tangling in Okada's hair, the other reaching down for his cock, only to have it smacked away.

"Just relax, and let me do everything," Kazu said with a smile, before biting Shinsuke's left nipple just hard enough to make the King of Strong Style gasp and arch up off the bed.

"Shit!" Shinsuke hissed, body bucking a little on its own as Okada began to undue his clothing. Soon enough he was naked, and Okada's mouth and hands were everywhere, teasing and tasting and massaging every inch of Shinsuke's sweat-covered skin.

Nakamura was gasping and moaning and writhing on the bed, but not yet begging, which only served to spur Okada on more. He massaged the strong muscles in Shinsuke's arms and legs and back, even his stomach, carefully avoiding the precum-dripping head that cried for attention.

"Kazu, are you trying to kill me?" Shinsuke asked with a breathless laugh. His body felt strange, like all of his nerve endings were humming. "Do something, already!"

Okada chuckled darkly. "I am, my King," he answered vaguely. He lifted his head, staring into Shinsuke's gaze with hooded eyes. Carefully, Okada placed his hands on the sides of Shinsuke's body, right where his legs met with his torso.

"You might want to take a deep breath," he warned.

"Wha—?"

Kazuchika began to press down gently, and the effect was immediate. Shinsuke froze, eyes wide before they shut tightly, mouth open in a silent scream. Okada knew that it was something like an orgasm, induced by just the right manipulation of pressure points.

And, judging by the way his beloved Nakamura was thrashing around, Okada had done everything quite right.

'Excellent,' he thought smugly, watching as Shinsuke fell apart beneath him. He began to increase the compression, hitting the pressure point even more, and now Shinsuke was gasping, trying to writhe away from Okada's hands as pleasure washed over him in waves.

Kazuchika didn't let up for a solid minute; and when he finally released him, Shinsuke was a gasping, trembling mess.

"K-Kazu...what...?" he said; or, _tried to say_ , before he was forced to scream as Okada thrust suddenly into him, nailing him right on his throbbing prostate.

"Fuck!" Shinsuke cried out, coming hard within moments, mind and vision hazy as his cum flowed between their bodies. He barely had time to come down when he realized that Kazuchika was thrusting in and out at a fast, brutal pace that was agonizingly pleasurable to his sensitive body.

"Sorry, Nakamura-san," Okada said with a smile, sweat dripping from his brow. It had been incredibly difficult not to come after seeing Shinsuke come _twice_ , but he had been promised that he'd be rewarded if he held out.

So Okada kept up the quick pace, never letting Shinsuke come down, his body taut and tight with pent up arousal.

"Ka-Kazu...I...I-I can't..."

Despite his desire to beg for mercy, Shinsuke was coming again within a minute or two, his penis once again swollen as he gripped onto Kazuchika so hard that his nails broke through skin and drew blood. Tears leaked from his eyes as stars exploded behind his eyelids; and when they finally opened once more, they were bleary and unfocused.

Shinsuke's lithe body, completely limp, rocked bonelessly back and forth as it continued to mercilessly be fucked.

The sight turned on Okada more than anything he'd ever seen; and his own self-control was reaching its limit. With a cry of his own, he grabbed the base of Shinsuke's cock, pulled out, and climbed on top of the man he loved more than anyone else in the world.

"I love you," he whispered, impaling himself in one motion on Shinsuke's sensitive member, screaming as he threw his head back.

"And don't you ever leave me again!"

Okada rode Shinsuke relentlessly; Shinsuke, who was beyond responding, who's brains had been effectively fucked out of his head. To simply torment the man more, he reached back and shoved two fingers into Shinsuke's hole, loving the desperate whine that came from his lips at the dual sensations.

Kazuchika didn't last long this time, coming hard and shooting his load onto Nakamura's chest, accidentally biting his own tongue until it bled as Nakamura came _again_ , clenching around his fingers almost painfully, voice reaching its breaking point as he screamed, pumping wave after wave of come into Okada's body.

Kazuchika collapsed, exhausted, on top of his mentor and friend.

Nakamura was still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm; and now, weak and lying flat on his back, his voice was unexpectedly soft, though frayed completely at the edges.

"You...fucker..."

Kazuchika smiled. He felt so fucking _powerful_ right now that it was terrifying. If he choose, he knew that could make Shinsuke come for the rest of the night, or until he passed out, or...

But this was enough. This, at last, satisfied him. Making Shinsuke unravel was worth everything it took to make it happen.

And, as he drifted off to sleep, Okada could only grin contentedly, body sated in way it hadn't been in a long, long time.

((()))

Shinsuke woke up slowly, sore and confused. For a long moment, he didn't know who, or where, he was.

His head turned left and right, surveying the room, and he eventually saw Kazuchika's sleeping form, still naked on the bed.

Everything returned in a rush.

"You little...!"

He knew that, somehow, Okada must have learned some... _very specific techniques_ from a _certain someone_ since their time apart.

With a growl, he pinched Kazu's butt, making the young champion stir in his sleep.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't hmmm me!" Shinsuke hissed, pinching him again, and earning a yelp. "Who taught you...all of that?!"

Okada opened one eye slowly, and smiled at the light blush that colored Shinsuke's face.

"You came so much last night," he remarked sleepily; but before Nakamura could get him, he rolled slowly away until he was on the very edge of the bed.

"It was Tanahashi, of course."

Shinsuke, still slightly embarrassed, shook his head. "I knew it! I told him never to tell!"

Kazuchika sat up carefully, feeling refreshingly exhausted. "Well, he didn't exactly _tell_ me..."

Understanding dawned on Shinsuke, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, I see." He laid back down on the bed, wincing, but smiling.

"Well, I hope you had as much fun as I did."

Okada scoffed. "Are you kidding me? He's a fucking sadist. I couldn't even talk after the second time, and he made me come for what felt like hours...I thought I was going to die!"

Shinsuke laughed sympathetically. "Get him back, when you get back home, okay?" He turned on his side, and motioned for Kazu to come into his arms. Smiling sheepishly, the younger man obeyed, resting his head against Shinsuke's chest and sighing contentedly.

"I love you," he said softly. "Thank you for being the sexist man in the world."

"Hmmm, you too," Nakamura answered with a chuckle. "But, Kazu, now that we're both stuck in bed for a little while, why don't you tell me about Kenny?"

Though he couldn't fully see his face, Shinsuke could see Okada go red to his roots.

"Well, I, uh..."

"Ooooh, are you in _love_ , Kazu?"

"What?! No way! Why would you even think...?!"

"You can't stop thinking about him, can you?"

"Nakamura-san please!"

"First it was just fighting, but then your heart started to pound, didn't it?"

"Oh my God."


	19. Sole Survivor (Triple H)

_A/N: Because Shinsuke looked super excited/horny during Survivor Series, haha. I meant to post this chapter, like, forever ago... Oops._

* * *

The two men stared at one another, a dull roaring in their ears.

It was the first time they'd ever been in the ring together; and every person in the arena could feel the sparks between them.

Shinsuke couldn't help himself. His whole body shook with pure joy, a wide smile coming to his face as he locked eyes with the Game, Triple H, the King of Kings himself.

Nakamura had wanted to test himself out against the Game for a while now; and suddenly, unexpectedly, here was his chance.

Shinsuke covered his wild grin with shaking fingers, hips swaying side to side ever so slightly as they circled one another.

Triple H, for his part, watched Nakamura warily. He knew that the man was dangerous—quick as a cat, and could hit like a ton of bricks. Shinsuke was one of the wrestlers that he had been most proud of acquiring for NXT; and now, meeting face-to-face in a ring felt like Fate was playing games with him once more.

But the twinkle in Shinsuke's eyes gave him pause, because Hunter _knew_ that look. That tell-tale bounce of excitement in the King of Strong Style's steps. That low giggle of pure delight.

When they at last charged one another, there was only one thought in Hunter's mind:

 _We're definitely fucking tonight._

((()))

The King of Strong Style was nothing if not polite.

And he certainly didn't disappoint either.

As Triple H lay on the trainers table, exhausted and sore from the match, there was a light knock at the door. The doctor opened it just enough to peek through, and announced that "it was one of the Smackdown guys."

"Which one?" Hunter asked, sitting up slightly with a raised eyebrow.

"Long hair...big smile...dark eyes..."

"Jesus, man, I was just asking who was there. You don't have to paint a picture. Let him in."

Nakamura entered the room with a small nod to the trainer, and then a kind smile at the Game.

"You were great out there!" he said with great enthusiasm, somehow not at all tired from the match. "I want to fight you again! One-on-one this time! Well...someday. Hopefully."

Triple H laughed, wincing as he pulled something in his back. "You know you're batshit crazy, right? And strong as fuck, too, damn. How'd you get so powerful?"

Shinsuke was beaming. "Training, I think. I don't know; Tana used to ask me the same thing, and then get mad." He chuckled wickedly at the memory.

He missed Tanahashi so much sometimes.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, you remind me a lot of Shawn," he said absently, as he lay back on the table, exhaling gently as he closed his eyes. The trainer finished wrapping him up, and Shinsuke sat quietly, waiting patiently.

When it was all done, the two of them were left alone in the room together, a comfortable silence between them.

Shinsuke spoke first.

"Thank you, out there. I had a lot of fun."

"Same here, man. You're a legit Superstar, Shinsuke Nakamura; one of the best I've ever seen."

The King of Strong Style smiled, a light bit of pink coloring his face at the praise. He walked over to the table, and took a few second to look down at Triple H before placing a light peck on his forehead.

"Sleep well," he said softly. "I can go now, if you want to rest."

Hunter opened one eye and peered at the man curiously. "Seriously? Shit, man, from the way you were moaning every time I pushed you against the turnbuckle, I thought you'd come back here ready to get it on."

"What?!" Nakamura looked well and truly shocked, eyes wide and mouth open. "Are you kidding me?! Of course I want to fuck you, but you got beat up at the end of the match!"

"Ha!" Hunter waved his arm as though waving off the two power slams he received. "Look, I can't do much except lay here for now, but that shouldn't stop you, now should it?"

Triple H chucked secretly, seeing the little shiver that passed through Shinsuke's lithe frame. He had used his _I AM THE GAME_ growl, which proved effective on 90% of all people.

"I don't want to hurt you, though..." Shinsuke's voice was uncertain. Again, Hunter waved it off.

"Please. I've been hurt much worse, and had full-on, all-night sex afterwards. I'll be _fine_." He pulled on the waistband of his trunks, shimmying them down his hips so that the V of his pubic bone showed.

"Just, y'know, Shinsuke...Climb on top, or something."

Nakamura didn't need to be told twice.

With a laugh, the King of Strong Style hopped up onto the table, landing as lightly as he could on Hunter's waist. He ground his ass against the Game's cock experimentally, delighted to find that it was growing harder and harder by the second.

"There's going to be Hell to pay if anyone walks in," Triple H groaned, even though he's the one who suggested their current activities. Shinsuke simply laughed, biting his tongue as he smiled.

"If they ask, I'll simply explain that I was giving you an alternative remedy for your back."

"No one's going to believe that!"

"So?"

Hunter sighed, although he couldn't stop the smile that grew slowly on his lips. This was his first time getting to interact with Shinsuke so personally; and, up close, he could see why everyone fell so damn hard for the guy.

He was fucking irresistible.

But when in the world had he taken his pants off?

Nakamura finished pulling off Triple H's trunks, and lined himself up with the Game's fully-erect cock.

"Hmmm, this might be a little difficult," he mused, inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to prepare himself.

To his delight, however, Hunter produced a bottle of lubricant from a nearby table, and slicked it up and down his cock, moaning low in his throat. And, as a nice little bonus to Shinsuke, he stuck two thick fingers into his the King of Strong Style's ass, stretching him and loosening him up for a few minutes.

"Sorry, I'm not into causing pain," Hunter explained, withdrawing his fingers. "But..."

And at this he thrust up and into Nakamura's tight heat, both of them gasping raggedly at the contact.

"...I _love_ making people scream my name."

His large hands enclosed Shinsuke's narrow hips, and Triple H held Shinsuke firmly in place as he pushed up into him, into his warmth.

After only a few minutes, he could feel the smaller man clenching erratically around him, twitching with each up and down motion of their hips.

"Don't...don't come yet!" Hunter hissed through grit teeth. "I'll be there soon, but..."

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Shinsuke moaned weakly, hunched over and gripping at whatever his hands could find.

It had been a while since he'd been fucked so deeply, and the sensation was driving him crazy. Heat raced from his groin to the top of his head, and he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest.

"H-Hunter!" he cried out, now grasping the Game's broad shoulders, their eyes locking for a moment. "I can't...I'm gonna..."

Too late. Eyes snapping shut, Nakamura came hard, spilling cum all over the King of King's stomach and chest as every muscle in his body went taut.

But Hunter wasn't quite finished yet, and was determined.

Never releasing his hold on Shinsuke's waist, he kept pounding in, even harder this time, smiling wickedly as Nakamura's cries became louder and more desperate.

The man cut one hot picture, all sweaty, and shaking, and fucking gorgeous half-naked. Triple H was suddenly gripped by a mad desire to see Shinsuke completely nude, lying in his bed, maybe on his knees later, sucking his—

"I'm gonna come again!"

"Holy shit, Shinsuke, what the hell?!"

Another wave of cum sprayed over his torso; fortunately, this time, Shinsuke's body tightening around him was enough to finish Hunter off as well. He closed his eyes as pure bliss raced up his spine, causing him a little bit of pain that was ultimately incomparable to the pleasure.

They both came down slowly, Shinsuke's tongue lolling slightly out of his mouth.

"Jesus, you're hot, Shinsuke," Hunter said appreciatively, giving the King of Strong Style a quick embrace before the man rolled off of him to stand shakily at the table side. "We have to do this again soon."

Nakamura nodded, still somewhat dazed. He hadn't anticipated how damn good it would feel being with the Game.

But now he knew, without a doubt, that all of the rumors were true.

"Yeah...definitely..." Shinsuke shook himself. "Let's last longer next time..."

Triple H burst out laughing. "Yes, let's do that."


End file.
